Those who were Forgotten
by Walker of Nothing
Summary: Follow Xion as she tries to remember where she came from and remember those most important to her. Will she ever remember or will she forever question her existence and her memories. *For Silver Dawns 100 Theme Challenge*
1. Theme: Birth

Those who were Forgotten by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Author's Note: Hello it's Dreamer from the Impossible Dreamers and I am here to take the 100 Theme Challenge from Silver Dawn

Character: Xion

Theme: Birth

My birth, Saix refused to reveal how my birth took place.

All Xion could do was ponder how she was born.

What was my purpose? Why did everyone avoid me? Why couldn't I remember how I was born?

Xion asked herself these questions, but all she received were more questions.

Was my birth special or was it a curse? Despite her attempts to answer them, she had no answer.

Xion began to doubt her very existence and she was afraid that the reason she had no answer was because she might be just a puppet.

She kept telling herself that she was not a puppet and that her birth was real. However, the way everyone looked at her only confirmed her fears. Her birth was never real because she herself was a fake.

A/N: Thank you for reading and please leave a review thanks 


	2. Theme: Color

Those who were Forgotten by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Hi it's me again with the next chapter. Please read and enjoy

Pairing: Xion&Roxas

Theme: Colors

xxx

Xion always wondered why rainbows appeared. The many colors that formed an arch that stretched for miles.

"What are you looking at Xion?" Roxas walked up to the raven haired girl.

"The rainbow, I always wondered why rainbows were made up of so many colors?"

The blonde headed boy gazed out to the ocean. The rainbow stretched out seemingly forever.

"Hmm...if only Axel was here. He would know, he always seems to know." He chuckled and Xion started laughing too.

"Your right, he would know."

The two of them were transfixed by the array of colors.

"There so pretty, it's nice to come out here and enjoy the beach." Xion bent down and picked up a sea shell.

"Your right, but not as pretty as you." Roxas gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Roxas," she blushed as she started making multicolored necklaces for the two of them.

xxx

A/N: Thank you for reading and please leave a review

Special thanks for CeciliaHeart for reading

Thank you The Trio of the Twilight, iAMwhatIamK and Silver Dawn for your favorites and/or follows

iAMWhatIamK: Thanks and yeah I tend to make my stories enigmatic

Silver Dawn: It's okay I enjoy a good challenge. Sorry, all I have is a phone so I can't bold I'm sorry. Thank you for the criticism without flaming me I appreciate it. Your review means a lot

*The Impossible Dreamers -Dreamer 


	3. Theme: Friends

Those who were Forgotten by Walker of Nothing

A/N : Here is my third chapter please read and enjoy

Pairing Xion/Axel

Theme: Friend's

xxx

Xion and Axel were sitting on the edge on top of the clock tower eating sea salt ice cream.

Xion watched as the teenagers below were goofing around and having fun. She wondered if she could have friend's like normal people.

"Axel, do you think we can be friend's?"

"We're already friend's, got it memorized," he pointed his finger at his head with his famous catchphrase.

Xion giggled while Axel ruffled her hair. She responded by throwing her ice cream stick at Axel. He nimbly dodged and attempted to hit her with his own stick. Xion tripped and started to fall.

"Axel!" Xion screamed as she started falling.

Axel grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"I got you, don't worry Xion."

"Thanks Axel, I was afraid I was..." she trailed off still shaken by what had just happened.

"I won't let you fall, that's what friends are for. Got it memorized."

"Ha, ha, ha, yeah how could I forget." Xion started laughing and Axel as well.

Two Nobodies laughing together like true friends.

xxx

Thank you HeartlessTitania for following my story

HeartlessTitania: Yeah Xion/Roxas pairings are awesome. Yeah Roxas is pretty bold, but sometimes all it takes is to kiss the one you love. Yeah they are cute together.

A/N: Please review

Impossible Dreamers-Dreamer 


	4. Theme: Laughter

Those who were Forgotten by Walker of Nothing

A/N: I didn't expect reviews and follows/Favorites...thanks guys and I will continue with chapter four

Pairings Xion/Marluxia

Theme: Laughter

xxx

Xion wondered the true meaning of laughter. Not the fake emotions we use to fool others, but real laughter.

Marluxia happened to be sitting on the couch across from her holding a rose.

"You seem troubled, Xion. Are you alright?" The pink haired man asked.

"I want to know what true laughter feels like. I don't remember what it was like before this." Xion sighed wondering if he could help her.

"If you want to get the complicated version, then your better off talking to Zexion. My version is simple. The feeling of true laughter can not be described, however when your surrounded with those who care about you then you will experience the true feeling of laughter."

Although I didn't get a definition of laughter, Marluxia helped me to understand what it really was.

I started laughing for no reason. It's like the falseness of my emotions were being taken over by real emotion.

"That is true laughter, despite us being Nobodies from time to time we experience real emotion."

"Thanks Marluxia." Xion smiled her eyes dancing with excitement.

"Your welcome, here a rose for the lady who is finding herself in this chaotic world." Marluxia handed her a rose and she picked it up gently.

Marluxia chuckled in amusement as Xion tried hard not to crush the delicate rose in her hands.

True genuine laughter, as these two Nobodies laugh together they experience what it truly means to feel.

xxx

Thank you to CeciliaHeart for the follow and favorite

HeartlessTitania: Yeah the three of them are the best Kingdom Hearts trio. Axel and his catchphrase and an actual person with his personality? XD

A/N: Thank you and please leave a review

Impossible Dreamers-Dreamer 


	5. Theme: Sadness

Those who were Forgotten by Walker of Nothing

A/N: another review, for that another chapter

Pairing:Xion/Demyx

Theme: Sadness

xxx

Xion was staring out the glass like wall in the Grey Area into the Dark City below. It was'nt easy being a Nobody. Especially when basically the only feeling you can feel is whatever shred of sadness you had before becoming a Nobody.

Xion was especially sad because Roxas was in a coma and she wasn't sure if we would wake up or not.

Demyx walked up to her for no apparent reason. When he noticed she was feeling down he brought out his Sitar.

"What's wrong, Xion? He asked as he started playing a slow tranquil tune.

"It's just that Roxas is in a coma and I can't shake the feeling of sadness." Xion was still staring out the window.

"Hmm, we're all down every now and then. Roxas, what happened to you man?" Now Demyx was feeling that small strand of sadness we had.

"All we can do is wait for Roxas to wake up. Then things can be back to the way they were. We can get Sea Salt Ice Cream and hanging out on the clock tower."

"Hmm...how about this tune?" Demyx began playing a more upbeat tune.

"It really clashes through the sad atmosphere huh?" Xion asked.

"Yeah it does." Demyx responded lazily.

"Roxas, please wake up, I don't know much more sadness I can take." A tear slid down her cheek.

Demyx-not wanting to upset her further-pretended not to notice.

Life seemed full of more sadness when Roxas was unconscious. Xion tried her best to remain upbeat but the sadness never went away.

Demyx felt sorry for Xion and he played a sad tune instead. Happiness didn't work, sometimes sad music is all it takes to remind us thing's will get better.

These Nobodies could truly feel what true sadness was and maybe that was all they needed.

xxx

HeartlessTitania: Thanks, I see what others miss in these Nobodies. Yeah I wanted to show that Marluxia was capable of being nice. Yeah he did do a good job explaining laughter didn't he?

A/N: Please leave a review thanks

Impossible Dreamers-Dreamer 


	6. Theme: Crush

Those who were forgotten by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Thanks for your support here's another chapter

Pairing Xion/Riku Replica/Namine

Theme: Crush

xxx

"Riku, are you okay?" Xion asked the silver haired boy.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me Xion." Riku looked away feeling ashamed and embarrassed.

"Wait, I know what it is. You have a crush on Namine, right?" Xion'a eyes gleamed with amusement.

"But...how...when..." Riku stammered.

"It's okay, I won't say anything. Why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

"I don't want to ruin our friendship. What if she rejects me and never wants to see me again." He held his head down.

"That's not going to happen. Namine will understand, you have to trust me." Xion smiled and held out her hand.

Riku took her hand and she helped him up. Xion opened a Dark Corridor and the two of them walked through the swirling darkness. They appeared in a room with white walls, ceiling and floors. Even the furniture was as white as white.

Namine was sketching something on her notepad and when she noticed Xion and Riku she put her book down.

"Is there something wrong?" The blonde headed girl asked.

Xion looked at Riku smiling in encouragement as her friend gathered his courage.

"Namine, there's something I need to tell you. Something really important."

"What is it, Riku? You can tell me anything." She smiled and Riku found the courage to say what he felt about Namine.

"Namine, I like you a lot. What I'm trying to say is that I like you more then anyone else. Namine, will you-"

"Yes," Namine replied before he could finish.

"What?" He replied sounding confused.

"I feel the same way, I've been waiting for you to tell me how you felt about me." She smiled and give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"See, I told you she would understand. You just needed a little push." Xion shoved him lightly laughing as he stumbled and crashed into Namine.

"Aww,you two do make a cute couple." Namine and Riku were both red with embarrassment.

A Nobody and a Replica, two lost beings who found each other. The sketch of two more wanderers who found their way.

xxx Thank you Schemer of Oblivion for the follow and favorite

HeartlessTitania: Yeah Demyx may be lazy but he has a good heart. Your right sometimes sad songs are the one's we need most

IAMwhatIamK: Thanks and yeah Marluxia was really sweet :-)

Schemer of Oblivion: Thanks I'm glad you liked it :-)

A/N: Wow so many reviews thanks

Impossible Dreamers-Dreamer 


	7. Theme: Favorite Outfit

Those who were Forgotten by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews and one more thing. No matter what pairings you see none of them are Yaoi or Yuri. I hate it, so anyway please keep reading ^^

Pairing: Xion/Larxene

Theme: Favorite Outfit

xxx

"Grr, why can't I find it?" A girl with lightning yellow hair was angrily tossing clothes out trying to find something.

Xion was doing her best to avoid the random flying objects.

"What's wrong, Larxy?" Xion asked.

Xion was the only one Larxene allowed calling her Larxy. Everyone else avoided calling her that for fear of their lives. Xion was Larxene's only friend that accepted her besides her boyfriend.

"I can't find my favorite outfit for my date tonight. I can't go out without it, it's the best one I have." She continued frantically searching for her favorite outfit.

"Larxy, don't worry. Let's go to Twilight Town, the mall there has a boutique with tons of clothes. They'll even custom make anything you want." Xion smiled and held out her hand and Larxy took her hand and the two of them disappeared into darkness.

The two of them appeared in the Twilight Boutique and they were surrounded by unlimited amounts of dresses. That's when Larxene saw the perfect dress, her new favorite outfit.

They fitted her with the dress, it was a clash of yellow with emerald green. The dress was slender that complimented her figure. It also brought the beauty in her eyes and hair.

"Larxy, you look amazing. You can't forget about these," Xion held up a pair of heels that matched her outfit completely.

The two of them returned to the Grey Area waiting for Larxene's boyfriend.

"Thanks Xi, this means a lot to me. Here, take this." She handed Xion a pendent that used to go with her old favorite outfit.

"Thanks, you don't want it anymore?" Xion asked her while taking the pendent.

"I don't need it anymore. Besides I have a feeling it will help you more then it will me."

Larxene's boyfriend walked in, he was wearing a nice tux with a rose pinned on. He was holding a beautiful flower, Larxy's favorite, Lightning Lilly.

"I'm sorry for my lateness. A Lilly for my lovely Larxy." He handed her the Lilly and Larxene started to blush.

"Thank you Marle, you to Xi," Larxene was still red with embarrassment.

"Yes, we really appreciate you helping us, Xion." Marluxia pulled out a raven colored rose and handed it to Xion.

"It was nothing really," Xion said her face turning red.

Two Nobodies with their favorite outfits and they find love through this crazy world.

xxx

Schemer of Oblivion: Yep, Xion is nice. She likes helping others.

HeartlessTitania: Yeah Xion is like cupid, I know cupid is on the job cuz it seems everyone is in love. Yeah it just took a little push from Xion to get Riku to man up.

A/N : Thank you for all of your reviews, I've never had a story get so many reviews so fast it makes me so happy

Impossible Dreamers-Dreamer 


	8. Theme: Sing

Those who were Forgotten by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own the song I'm a Lonely Broken Angel

A/N: I know everyone following this received an email and it said it contained 519 words which violates Silver Dawns rules. However I went and counted the words and it contains less than 500 words. So I apologize for any complications

Pairing: Xion/Roxas

Theme: Sing xxx

Xion visited Number XIII's room to see how he was doing.

Roxas was still sleeping in his coma induced from an unknown source.

Xion started to sing a song that reminded her of the two of them.

*I'm a Lonely Broken Angel*

*Come and listen to my heart*

*I'm a lonely broken Angel, come save me before I fall apart*

"Roxas I'll find a way to save you, I promise." Tears ran down her face and she stood there crying.

"I don't care how long it takes I'll save you. I can't remember who I am or what I'm supposed to do. You've given me a reason to live again." Xion smiled despite the sadness she was feeling.

*I'm a lonely broken Angel*

*Come and listen to my heart*

*I'm a lonely broken Angel, come and save me before I fall apart*

xxx

HeartlessTitania: Yeah they are a good couple and one of my favorites. You can never underestimate them. Yeah I know it's cheesy but it works. Go flower man lol. Anyway yeah girl power and thanks again.

A/N: Thanks again for reading and please leave a review

Impossible Dreamers-Dreamer 


	9. Theme: Sleep

Those who were Forgotten by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Yay people actually kept reading this, another chapter then^^

Xion/Zexion

Theme: Sleep

xxx

"Zexion, I need your help. I can't sleep with Roxas in a coma, but I need the sleep. Can you help me?" Xion was having trouble sleeping because of the ordeal Roxas was going through.

Zexion was currently flipping through the pages of his Lexicon trying to find an illusion that would help Xion sleep.

"I can help, but the illusion itself will only work if you focus on sleep."

Xion simply nodded in response.

"Okay, but when the illusion takes over I'll have to monitor your progress. That way I'll know whether or not I screwed up." He sounded slightly embarrassed when he explained to me what needed to be done.

"Oh, okay, that's fine. Don't worry I trust you. If it was you or Vexen, I would rather you be watching me sleep then Vexen." Xion shuddered at the mere mention of his name.

"I just wanted to make sure..." He trailed off lost in thought.

Xion took Zexion's hand and the two of them were enveloped in darkness. They reappeared in Xion's room.

Xion walked over to her bed and lied across the bed as she usually would when going to sleep.

Zexion gently pressed his index finger on Xion's temple.

"This should help calm your mind temporarily and hopefully you can get some sleep. Don't worry about your mission I told Saix we could just combine our work."

"Thanks Zexion," she smiled as she slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

Zexion removed his finger and pulled up a chair. He was currently monitoring her dreams. He wasn't prying just making sure everything was fine. He wasn't a pervert like Vexen.

Roxas seemed to have an effect on all of us. It was like being a Nobody was bearable when he was around. Roxas, you need to wake up. For Xion and everyone else.

Her condition seemed stable. It was going to be a long night. It's not like he had anything better to do...

xxx

HeartlessTitania: Yeah Xion is taking it pretty hard. Yeah Roxas is in a coma and he might never wake. Talk about having an off day...thank you I thought adding a song I really liked, but was also appropriate for the the mood.

A/N: Thank you and please leave a review

Impossible Dreamers-Dreamer 


	10. Theme: Dream

Those who were Forgotten by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Here's another chapter and thank you for the reviews

iAMwhatIamK: Thank you I appreciate it :-)

Pairing: Xion/Zexion

Theme: Dream

xxx

Zexion monitored her progress and found everything going smoothly. The only thing left was to visit her in her dreams.

He snapped his fingers and he immediately fell asleep and appeared in Xion's dream world.

He wasn't surprised to find himself on this particular beach. It was known as Roxas and Xion's favorite spot to hang out. At least to Zexion it was. He never said anything because he had no reason. He wasn't a was intrigued by the fact that their presence somehow gave us a small taste of what it was like to feel.

Zexion walked down the sandy beach in Xion's dream. He found her sitting on a palm tree that curved horizontally across the ground. It made a nice bench and had the strange fruit hanging from it's branches.

"It's good to see your doing alright, Xion."

"Yes it is, thank you Zexion. I feel at ease now and I owe it all to you." She turned her head to look at Zexion and smiled.

"It was nothing, really." Zexion looked out onto the horizon where the sun set.

"I'm not sure what's wrong with Roxas, but I hope he wakes soon." Xion said quietly.

"He will wake, I've see this before. His mind is just overloading with memories from the past. It's his way of recovering, that way he shouldn't suffer much in the future. It's what happens when a Nobody and a Somebody exist at the same time. After this he'll be fine."

"Okay, thanks Zexion. I really appreciate it." Xion smiled again as the dream world faded away.

Xion finding her answer and possibly more then she hoped.

xxx

iAMwhatIamK: I know it looks awkward, but it all worked out in the end. Yeah Vexen is a perv isn't he?

HeartlessTitania: Yeah I know awkward, but your right still cute. Yeah I think everyone thinks Vexen is a perv.

A/N: Thanks and please leave a review

Impossible Dreamers-Dreamer 


	11. Theme: Hurt

Those who were Forgotten by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Thanks for the reviews^^

Pairing: Xion/Vexen

Theme: Hurt

xxx

"Ow, what is wrong with you?" Xion was currently being stitched up by Vexen.

"I'm the one fixing your problem and that's how you show your appreciation?" Vexen didn't seem offended by Xion's reaction.

"I mean you could try to be a little bit more gentle next time." Xion gave Vexen the 'look' and he tried to ignore her.

"Fine, I'll try to be more gentle next time." Vexen responded angry with himself for being manipulated by Number XIV.

"Thanks Vexy and I'll try not to get hurt so bad next time for your sake." Xion gave Vexen a wink and he only hated himself more.

Vexen maintained his composure and gave Xion an Elixir. He instructed her to drink it immediately and to drink every drop.

Xion obeyed and sucked down the elixir. At first the medical wonder caused more hurt. After a few seconds however, her wounds healed significantly and the hurt faded.

"Your not as bad as everyone thinks." Xion smiled mischievously.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked curiously but dripping with sarcasm as well.

"Got to go, see you later Vexen." Xion bolted out the door as fast as she could.

"Hey! Come back here!" Vexen shouted while shaking his fists in anger.

One can not expect what kind of hurt will befall them.

xxx

iAMwhatIamK: Your right, thanks again ^^

A/N: R&R thanks

Impossible Dreamers-Dreamer 


	12. Theme: Love

Those who were Forgotten by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Thanks for the reviews I appreciate it ^^

khdayskh1314: Yes I am an expert at short chapters, but there is a 500 word limit so it's not my fault. Thanks for the reviews and support ^^

HeartlessTitania: Yeah that would be cool. Xion has to do something to pull herself together ^^

iAMwhatIamK: Thanks, it's not easy dealing with Vexen yup Xion loves messing with him^^

Pairing: Xion/Axel

Theme: Love

xxx

"Axel, have you ever been in love before?" The raven haired girl asked out of the blue.

"Why me?" The red head raked his hair nervously with his hand.

"I was just curious that's all." She glanced at Axel and he stared out at the horizon.

"Not like you and Roxas. I've never experienced true love." He didn't once avert his gaze from the horizon.

"Oh," Xion's mouth formed an O, puzzled at his nonchalant response.

"Don't worry about it, got it memorized?" Axel pointed to his temple.

Xion simply rolled her eyes and gave Axel that sly grin she was known for.

Axel simply laughed not having a care in the least. He was just simply enjoying what little time he might have left.

"Yeah, I have it memorized, Axel." Xion burst into laughter and Axel started laughing harder.

"Don't worry about me, Xion. I'll find my love out there somewhere waiting for me. You and Roxas are always going to have each other. Don't stop loving him and I know despite his coma he's still loving you."

"Thanks Axel." Xion wrapped her hands around the pyro for a hug.

"No problem, Xion."

The meaning of love and those who share it.

xxx

khdayskh1314: Thanks, I'm glad you like it ^^

HeartlessTitania: Yeah they should totally have an award for that. I always thought Xion looked cute when she's mischievous ^^

A/N: Whoa in one day seven reviews were posted, awesome thanks ^^

Impossible Dreamers-Dreamer 


	13. Theme: Hate

Those who were Forgotten by Walker of Nothing

A/N: More reviews that's awesome. Thank you for the support

khdayskh1314: No, I was just pairing them for the theme that's all. Yeah it was cute wasn't it? Thank you ^^

Pairing: Xion/Luxord

Theme: Hate

xxx

Xion was currently in the Grey Area. Done with her mission she was playing poker with Luxord. So far she was getting creamed by the Gambler of Fate.

So she had to ask, "Luxord, what do you hate most. Something you loathe above everything else?" She waited patiently as the gambler thought of his next move.

"I really don't hate anything. However, there is one thing I hate above everything else. Something that I would never stand for." Xion was practically on the edge of her seat.

The platinum blonde took a moment to place his bet and gather his wits. He carefully thought out what he was going to say.

"Losing a game of poker. That is something I loath above everything else. I win again, Full House." The gambler laid his cards down confirming his victory.

"Hmm, that makes perfect sense. You are the Gambler of Fate after all." The raven haired girl smiled.

"How about we play a game for Roxas. Don't ever forget Xion, that your hate consumes who you are." Luxord dealt out another hand dedicating this game to Roxas.

"I won't, Luxord. For Roxas."

So the one thing we hate above all others. The Gambler of Fates is losing.

xxx

Schemer of Oblivion: It's okay and thanks for your kind words I appreciate it

HeartlessTitania: It's sad but true, but your right at least they have each other. Being Nobodies they can't experience the true feeling...

iAMwhatIamK: Thanks, it is isn't it?

A/N: So many reviews, thank you for your support

Impossible Dreamers-Dreamer 


	14. Theme: Nightmare

Those who were Forgotten by Walker of Nothing

A/N: More reviews thanks

Pairing: Xion/Zexion

Theme: Nightmare

xxx

"I was in a forest running away from Heartless. I was wearing strange clothes and I couldn't summon the Keyblade. I reached the old mansion and the gate was locked. I turned around and the creatures leaped leaped at me. Then I woke up." The raven haired girl glanced at Zexion waiting for his response.

"Hmm...your mind is still recovering from the recent stress. I should be able to cast an illusion to dissipate the nightmare." He started flipping through pages in his Lexicon.

"Hmm...no...maybe...aha, here it is. This one should do quite nicely." The young Nobody began casting the illusion and Xion fell asleep.

"There, that should take care of nightmares. Roxas, the sooner you wake up the better." Zexion monitored her dreams and found that everything was alright.

He stayed up all night making sure the nightmares didn't come back. Zexion wasn't really feeling up to sleep anyway. Besides, he just couldn't leave the raven haired girl out to dry.

"All that we can do is wait." So the young Nobody made sure Xion was free of anymore nightmares.

Nightmares that plague the unwary and vulnerable.

xxx

HeartlessTitania: I was wondering if someone was going to say something. No I did it on purpose. You have to read it very carefully to understand. He said he really doesn't hate anything, not that he doesn't just not anything but losing. Anyway thanks for the support and yeah that's been the plan XD

A/N: Another one of these pairings, don't judge me lol R&R

Impossible Dreamers-Dreamer 


	15. Theme: Scary Movie

Those who were Forgotten by Walker of Nothing

A/N: More reviews, thanks ^^

Pairing: Xion/Lexaeus

Theme: Scary Movie

xxx

Xion and her rather large comrade were walking down the streets of Twilight Town. They were patrolling the streets for Heartless when a mob of people appeared out of nowhere. Lexaeus effortlessly lifted Xion up by her waist to save her from the stampeding crowd.

"Thanks," The raven haired girl smiled. "What was that about?" She asked.

"It appears to be a premiere." The Silent Hero replied using as few words as possible.

Xion tapped her head thinking about what could have caused such a ruckus.

"Scary movie. It's the premiere of the new scary movie When Zombies Return. It's really stupid, I mean how are zombies scary?" She started pacing back and forth wondering why the public saw zombies as scary.

"Just dead people walking." The stoic figure said quietly.

"Exactly! Just dead people. I mean come on, what harm are they going to do?" She stopped pacing and watched in amusement, as the Theater was swamped with patrons.

The rather large figure took time before responding. "They'd probably fall apart before reaching your porch."

"That is so true. How about we sneak in and see how cheesy it really is?" Xion asked.

Lexaeus didn't say anything. Instead he snapped his fingers and the duo were enveloped in darkness. When the darkness dissipated they were sitting in the balcony above the others. The reserved section.

As they expected, the movie was as cheesy as they thought it would be.

"It makes you wonder if they know what true fear is." Xion simply stared out at the sunset.

The two of them were sitting on top of the clock tower eating sea salt ice cream.

"Just remember this. When we gain heart's of our own, they won't be like theirs. Ours will be able to feel emotional they could never imagine." After his words of wisdom the Silent Hero took another bite of his ice cream.

That was probably the first and possibly last time the raven haired girl would ever witness so many words exit the Silent Hero's mouth.

"Thanks. I won't forget."

Thus they look back on the petty scary movies. The one's people found amusing.

xxx

iAMwhatIamK: Thanks I thought it was too. Yeah I knew that last line was worth putting in^^

A/N: Didn't expect this did you? Please R&R thanks

Impossible Dreamers-Dreamer 


	16. Theme: Blood

Those who were Forgotten by Walker of Nothing

A/N: More reviews yay XD

HeartlessTitania: Yeah it was. Thanks :-)

Pairing: Xion/Vexen

Theme: Blood

xxx

"We can't bleed. So why do you need me for your experiments?" Xion asked.

"Because you have seen blood before. I need to extract those memories because of research on the heart." The Chilly Academic made it sound so obvious as to why he needed Xion.

"If you mess with any of my memories other than the one's you need I'll hurt you." Xion was dead serious. Who wouldn't be when you had a psycho probing your mind.

The scientist waved his hand dismissively. "I have better thing's to do then to waste my time with such trivial matters."

Vexen hooked up an odd machine and connected a tube to a syringe. Then the scientist rolled the sleeve of my Coat. He wiped my arm with weird cleaning solution. Then he stuck me with the needle and I watched as the memories of blood flowed.

"You can be really different you know that?" The raven haired girl commented.

Vexen either ignored her or didn't pay attention to what she was saying. He placed the vial of blood in a special container. No sarcasm. No witty comebacks. No arrogant remarks or bouts of anger. What was wrong with him? Maybe it was the memory of blood that the scientist extracted.

Blood of memory and not of Nobodies.

xxx

Thank you iAMwhatIamK for favoriting me and my story

IAMwhatIamK: Thanks and yep yep that part is so awesome isn't it? XD

HeartlessTitania: Thanks for the review^^ Yeah everyone thinks he's just a towering mean guy. He's really nice once you get to know him. Yep yep Organization Members rule XD

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and the support you guy's are awesome

Impossible Dreamers-Dreamer 


	17. Theme: School

Those who were Forgotten by Walker of Nothing

A/No: It looks like over 600 people have viewed this story. Thank you I really appreciate your support

Pairing: Xion/Namine

Theme: School

xxx

"Namine, I have a question." The raven haired girl was helping Namine with a sketch. She was posing for her.

"What is it Xion?" The blonde haired girl replied still sketching.

"Why do people go to school?" Xion asked. "I mean it's a complete waste of time. At least to Nobodies it must be."

"Well I guess since most of the general population doesn't have to worry about anything. They instead try to obtain some sort of knowledge." Namine finished her sketch and showed it to Xion.

"Still, it really is pointless. Aww thank you Namine. It looks awesome." The raven haired girl gave Namine a hug.

"Your welcome. I hope you feel better and don't worry about school. Let the one's who go to school worry about it okay? You have enough problems to worry about already without adding school to the list." She hugged her back.

"Thanks Namine and I won't worry about it. Your right." The raven haired girl disappeared through darkness leaving Namine to ponder about the previous conversation.

School a pointless endeavor for Nobodies. Another pointless problem to worry over.

xxx

iAMwhatIamK: Yeah I am impossible to understand. My Girlfriend had a hard time trying to figure me out, but she did. Thanks anyway and I'll try not to confuse XD

A/N: Thank you for the reviews ^^ this chapter was inspired by my lack of interest in school. To easy :P lol XD

Impossible Dreamers-Dreamer 


	18. Theme: Scream

Those who were Forgotten by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and your support I appreciate it ^^

Pairing: Xion/Roxas

Theme: Scream

xxx

Xion walked into Number XIII's room and found that he wasn't there. His bed was the same as before, but Roxas wasn't there.

The raven haired girl also noticed how all of the sea shells were gone. She slowly approached the bed as if she was expecting something to pop out.

Number XIV felt something graze her neck and she screamed. The unknown figure stumbled backwards in shock.

"Ow, I must have been asleep longer then I thought." The voice sounded familiar.

"Roxas?" Xion called out.

"Yeah Xi, it's me Roxas." The spiky blonde haired Nobody replied.

Xion rushed forward and helped him up.

"Sorry for scaring you. I didn't mean to startle you..."

"It's okay. I'm just glad you're awake. I've been worried sick." The raven haired girl gave Roxas a hug. Roxas pulled her closer and returned the hug.

Roxas kissed Xion their lips embraced each other. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled Xion as close as possible. Xion complied by inching closer to where every inch of their bodies were touching.

They broke away and Xion tripped and screamed as she fell. However Roxas caught her in his arms.

"Thank you Roxas." Xion was slightly pink from embarrassment.

"It was my pleasure." He gave her one last kiss before helping her up.

Screams of fear and screams of joy. At least they were together.

xxx

Acrylate: Thank you. Yes I am making it an adventure XD pretty interesting for a theme challenge if I do say so myself XD

iAMwhatIamK: It was my pleasure. School really is pointless. It's to boring XD thanks for reading

A/N: This one was inspired when I scared the crap out of my best friend. She responded instead of beating the crap out of me like I deserved she hugged me. R&R

Impossible Dreamers-Dreamer 


	19. Theme: Real

Those who were Forgotten by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Thank you for the reviews I appreciate it.

HeartlessTitania: Yeah I totally agree he is weird. I always thought that of him, but I wanted to show a strange non perverted side of him XD

Pairing: Xion/Roxas

Theme: Real

xxx

Xion couldn't believe it was real. Yet it was. Roxas was awake and well. Regardless of the fact that they were Nobodies. What Xion and Roxas felt true love.

It was real. There was no doubt in her mind. It was real and nothing could change that.

The two of them were sitting on the clock tower eating sea salt ice cream. They laughed over the funny thing's that had happened that day.

Despite the happiness in the air. It felt different, like it wasn't as real as they had hoped.

"Missing someone? It isn't a real party your best friend. Got it memorized?" The familiar pyro walked over and sat next to Xion.

"Hey Axel. Good to see our best friend again." The raven haired girl smiled.

"What would we do without you?" The spiky haired blonde asked.

"Your lives would pretty much suck." Axel grinned causing the other two to laugh.

Real love, can Nobodies really experience real love?

xxx

HeartlessTitania: I know right? I've been asking that question too. I don't know if it's because I thought I was to smart for it or something else XD

A/N: I would post another one but Rebirth has gotten so popular I need to post a couple more chapters then I will return ^^

Impossible Dreamers-Dreamer 


	20. Theme: Father

Those who were Forgotten by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Thank you for your reviews they let me know my stories aren't as crappy as I think.

HeartlessTitania: Thank you for your support and yeah I know everyone who read that probably think the same as well. I like surprising people lol.

Pairing: Xion/Lexaeus

Theme: Father

xxx

Xion happened to find the Silent Hero staring out the glass window wall. He was staring out at Kingdom Hearts. The raven haired girl walked up to him and noticed he was in a trance.

"Hmm...I was on a mission today and I noticed somebody all alone..." Lexaeus was acting weird.

"What do you mean? You mean like they don't have any parents?" The raven haired girl was confused.

"Yes...she has no father..." The Silent Hero was as enigmatic as ever.

"Then we need to make sure she gets a father." Xion told him.

The stout man simply nodded and followed the raven haired girl through a Dark Corridor. The two of them reappeared in Twilight Town and Xion saw the child the Silent Hero was talking about.

It broke Xion's heart to see the child on the streets. It was normal for Nobodies, but little children...

Lexaeus gently scooped the little girl in to his arms. We walked through the streets looking to see if the child's family was here.

I walked up to one of the passing teens and asked him if he knew who's child this was.

"Yeah I know who they are. They live on the side streets."

"Thanks." The raven haired girl replied.

"No problem." The teen skated off as the duo headed for the side streets.

They found the girl's father who frantically trying to call for help to find his daughter. As soon as he saw us he rushed over towards us. Lexaeus gently placed the man's daughter in his arms.

"Thank you for saving my daughter. My wife went to the old Mansion to try and find her."

"Don't worry sir we'll find your wife." Xion smiled and the man simply nodded.

"Lexaeus let's go." The two Nobodies headed for the abandoned Mansion.

The two of them not realizing what dangers lied ahead. They would risk everything to reunite the little girl with her Father and Mother.

xxx

iAMwhatIamK: Yes that familiar Pyro. Thanks kupo

HeartlessTitania: I'm glad he is awake too. It's about time he woke up XD. I was wondering if you were going to notice that. I intentionally left that one out. Doesn't mean he didn't have sea salt ice cream lol. No it's okay I felt weird writing it like that but it had to be done. Yes that Axel and I actually believe with enough hope Nobodies can experience true love ^^

A/N: Thank you kupo

Impossible Dreamers-Dreamer 


	21. Theme: Mother

Those who were Forgotten by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Thank you for your support here's another chapter XD

Pairing: Xion/Lexaeus

Theme: Mother

xxx

Both Nobodies headed through a Dark Corridor and through the darkness. They saw many strange creatures but they learned to ignore them. They exited the portal of darkness and emerged inside the Mansion.

"Let's spilt up. We'll find her faster that way." The raven haired girl suggested.

Lexaeus simply nodded and the two of them split up to cover more ground.

Xion was currently in a room that was all white. It reminded of her of Namine. She was about to leave when a glimmer of light caught her eye.

Lexaeus was on the other side sifting through broken furniture when he heard a woman scream.

A humanoid figure who was misty in appearance was sucking the life from the child's mother.

Xion summoned her Keyblade in an attempt to dispel the creature. The raven haired girl wasn't fast enough, but the Silent Hero arrived in time to save the two of them.

Lexaeus scooped up the man's wife and the and the two Nobodies ran through the darkness.

They reappeared where the man and his child was. His eyes were wide with shock when he saw them just appear.

"Your wife's going to be okay." Lexaeus gently placed the man's wife in his arms.

"Mommy? She's okay!" The girl gave both Nobodies a hug.

"How can we ever repay you for your kindness?" The man asked.

"Just don't tell anyone what you saw. We'll make sure whatever was in that Mansion is destroyed." Xion replied.

The man simply nodded and Xion and Lexaeus walked through the swirling darkness and disappeared.

The child's mother was saved. At what cost?

xxx

iAMwhatIamK: Thanks. Great minds think alike kupo

HeartlessTitania: Your right I did do it on purpose. I wanted to see how you would react. In a way you could say I am experimenting XD Yes I did that on purpose too. Yeah I knew everyone would assume Foster parent. So I decided to be different. Thanks and yeah I hope so too. I think of Lexaeus like Xion's bodyguard or a big brother kupo

A/N: I can't believe it last time I checked almost 800 views ^^ thank you I appreciate it

Impossible Dreamers-Dreamer 


	22. Theme: Jewel

Those who were Forgotten by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Wow so many people read this. Thank you for your support ^^

Pairing: Xion/Roxas

Theme: Jewel

xxx

Roxas and Xion were in Neverland hanging around the coves. Supposedly pirates had lost treasure around the area they were searching.

"An X? I thought that was a joke. I didn't know they actually marked an X for the spot." Roxas picked up a shovel and started to dig. Xion grabbed one too and helped the spiky blonde.

It wasn't long before the two of them finished digging. They found a chest full of nothing but coupons.

"Coupons." Roxas stared in disbelief at the coupon filled chest.

"They are coupons for jewels." The raven haired girl stated matter of fact like.

"Why?" Was all Roxas could ask.

"Probably some pirate crew out there is broke." The two of them couldn't help laughing at that.

So they find treasure. Not jewels but coupons for jewels. What awaits them?

xxx

HeartlessTitania: Exactly. He isn't as scary as everyone makes him out to be. Hugging your bodyguard would be funny. Everything worked out in the end. The mysterious creature will make future appearances XD

A/N: Thank you for your support please keep reading and reviewing

Impossible Dreamers-Dreamer 


	23. Theme: Heart

Those who were Forgotten by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Over 800 views thank you everyone for your support ^^ thank you CeciliaHeart for reading ^^

Pairing: Xion/Xemnas

Theme: Heart

xxx

Xion needed to see Xemnas. She needed to know what happens when they finally amass enough heart's. So the raven haired Nobody faded into darkness and reappeared in the Room Where Nothing Gathers.

There she saw the Superior of the In Between in his seat above all the others.

"Superior. When we complete Kingdom Hearts. What will happen next?" Xion asked the silver haired Nobody.

"Kingdom Hearts will grant us a heart more superior then the weak feeble heart's we had before. We will have unlimited power. We can reach a higher level of existence." Xemnas answered a lot of her questions. However she still had one more question that bothered her.

"Will we still be Organization XIII? After we obtain our superior heart's, will we still be Organization XIII?" She was afraid that everyone would end up disappearing or something else. Kingdom Hearts is capable of anything.

"I believe even after we obtain our superior heart's. We will remain Organization XIII for we will still have Sora to deal with." Xion wasn't as worried now, but she couldn't shake the feeling something bad would happen.

What happens when they obtain superior heart's? Will they remain Organization XIII? Something terrible is coming, all they can do is brace themselves for the coming storm.

xxx

iAMwhatIamK: I couldn't resist being random. Thank you kupo XD

HeartlessTitania: Yep coupons. I know right? What kind of pirates leaves that XD I'm glad my randomness entertained you

A/N: Thank you for your support and please keep reading and reviewing ^^

Impossible Dreamers-Dreamer 


	24. Theme: Flowers

Those who were Forgotten by Walker of Nothing

A/N: I see I have almost 1000 views awesome XD thank you all

Pairing: Xion/Marluxia

Theme: Flowers

xxx

Xion gazed upon all of the dead flowers in the garden. It made her sad seeing so much death and destruction. It was so unfair. Flowers were supposed to be a symbol of beauty. Yet people only saw them as a nuisance.

"Do not worry child. These flowers may have met their end, but they will be reborn just as beautiful as they were before." The Graceful Assassin examined the ground and found a small trail of an unknown substance.

"Whatever killed them has a liking for the flowers," Marluxia sighed and snapped his fingers. New flowers grew from the dead one's and just as the pink haired Nobody said. The new flowers were more beautiful than the one's before them.

Xion's eyes lit up when she saw how beautiful the flowers were. So delicate and pretty. Such as the way of flowers.

"Lexaeus and I found a strange humanoid creature in the old Mansion." The raven haired Nobody explained everything.

"Hmm...that might explain why so many flowers have turned up dead." Marluxia was still examining the strange stuff when he realized what it was.

"Xion. If you ever encounter the creature again...just be careful. Promise me Xion." The Graceful Assassin was acting strange but Xion promised him that she would be careful.

Flowers. So delicate and beautiful. People can be radiant but just as fragile as the flowers you see around you.

xxx

iAMwhatIamK: Foreboding huh? Thanks...kupo

A/N: Thanks for reading and please keep reviewing

Impossible Dreamers-Dreamer 


	25. Theme: Home

Those who were Forgotten by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Over 1000 views and two more reviews. So now I present the next chapter

HeartlessTitania: Thanks I love foreshadowing, especially Organization XIII. Yes there is a high probability they will perish. Yes Xemnas always knows what's going to happen. Play Dream Drop Distance whenever you get a handheld and you'll understand ^^

Pairing: Xion/Xaldin

Theme: Home

xxx

"Xaldin. I have a question." Xion was currently in the Grey Area with Xaldin and Saix was no where to be seen.

"My home used to be the castle at Radiant Garden. Until I became a Nobody. Now my home is here you could say." Xaldin was glancing at the hallway, but Saix was still gone. "What about you Xion. Where is your home?" The raven haired girl was shocked at the sudden interest from Xaldin.

"I don't know. All I remember was Castle Oblivion. Saix said I was important." Xion lowered her head in shame. As if she failed her superior comrade.

"Do not worry," Xaldin opened a Corridor of Darkness. "We will find the true location of your birth." Xaldin walked through the swirling darkness and Xion ran after him.

When the two of them emerged they arrived in what Axel called 'The Room Of Observing.'

"You really don't have to. It's not a big deal." Xion was shocked that Xaldin was helping her. "It's not a problem. I'm curious myself. Besides theirs no reason why you shouldn't know where you came from." Xion could have sworn she saw the Whirlwind Lancer smile.

Xion and Xaldin gazed into the crystal ball and saw everything. The two of them were shocked to say the least.

"I'm not a real Nobody? I'm just a fake? A shame? Just like Saix said..." The raven haired Nobody couldn't help but cry and all Xaldin could do is comfort her.

"Vexen...you've gone to far." Xaldin was floored.

"He asked for my blood...memories." Xion was still crying, but Xaldin understood everything.

Where one's home is. Where one's destiny unfolds.

xxx HeartlessTitania: Ha ha ha ha so you noticed too? Yeah I know there are three of them I wrote it after all XD The Notepad app is complicated. Yes Marluxia can be nice and I yeah those last lines are from person experience. Is it okay that I'm thinking ten different naughty words? XD

A/N: Thank you for reading

Impossible Dreamers-Dreamer 


	26. Theme: Jump

Those who were Forgotten by Walker of Nothing

A/N: This is crazy. So many people are actually reading this. Am I going crazy *has brain evaluated* no I'm not crazy XD

iAMwhatIamK: I'm not sure I'm a good poet but I try really hard. Thank you and I hope you continue to read ^^

Pairing: Xion/Anti Sora

Theme: Jump

xxx

Xion was stuck. She was trapped in Halloween Town where the bridge was out. She tried to open a Dark Corridor, but the imposter was blocking her power.

The mysterious figure slowly approached the raven haired Nobody. Whatever it was it had a sword of darkness. Much like a Keyblade.

This is it. The Nobody had no where to go. "I'm sorry Roxas. This is all my fault... it's always my fault..."

*Jump*

Number XIV dismissed the voice at first.

*Trust me. Just jump*

Seeing as she didn't have much of a choice. Xion jumped and was shocked to see Anti Sora. Why she knew who he was didn't make any sense to her.

The dark boy leaped off the wall and caught Xion. Then the two of them faded away into darkness. All Xion could see before fading away was the figures silver hair. They reappeared in the Station of Awakening.

*The opposite of Sora in every way. Cursed to be his 'Shadow' forever. I can never be me*

"I'm just a puppet. I am nothing more nothing less. However, we're just as good as they are. We can be our own people." The raven haired Nobody smiled.

*How? What are you suggesting*

"You are the complete opposite of Sora. So you may be his 'Shadow' but you are you. I am me and Sora is Sora." Xion held out her hand and the boy took it.

*Thank you. If you ever need anything. Don't be afraid to ask*

Xion was enveloped in darkness and emerged in The World That Never Was.

Taking the jump is one's own choice. Will they take a chance and leap? Will they refrain for what might happen? That is for you to decide. For us, we still wonder...

xxx

HeartlessTitania: Yes I know he's creepy. Just wait and you will see the true purpose of my enigmatic tale. It's good to see Xaldin sticking up for Xion.

iAMwhatIamK: I know Xion has it bad doesn't she? Her tale will not end here. She must overcome more sadness.

A/N: Wow so many views thank you for your support. I would also like to thank Silver Dawn for actually reading my fanfic it's an honor ^^ I hope you continue to keep reading ^^

Impossible Dreamers-Dreamer 


	27. Theme: Dance

Those who were Forgotten by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Thank you everyone for reading I'm over a quarter done yay XD

Pairing: Xion/Demyx

Theme: Dance

xxx

Xion really didn't like dancing. It just wasn't her style. She had more important thing's to worry about then dancing.

Demyx was her partner today and their destination was Twilight Town. Just simple reconnaissance. Nothing much more than that.

Demyx stared playing a beat and the local teens took that as a signal to start break dancing. Xion just shook her head in disbelief and Demyx just laughed.

"Somebody's are strange aren't they Xion?" The Melodious Nocturne couldn't resist grinning.

"Yeah. They are." Xion couldn't possibly see how they did it.

She guessed that's probably why Xemnas wanted Kingdom Hearts complete. So they could obtain Superior Heart's.

Fortunately they finished quickly for once and RTC'd. Xion sat in her room thinking about what had happened.

Such interesting developments. Why Somebody's act like they do? The answer to why Kingdom Hearts must be completed.

xxx

HeartlessTitania: I know they do. It's why I hoped they could complete Kingdom Hearts. Yeah it's sad, but somebody has to tell the tale. Plus I write these kinds because of reason...yes it's good that they talked ^-^

A/N: Thanks for reading and please keep reviewing

Impossible Dreamers-Dreamer 


	28. Theme: Blanket

Those who were Forgotten by Walker of Nothing

A/N: I would have posted faster but I'm sick anyway another chapter

Pairing: Xion/Roxas

Theme: Blanket

xxx

Xion was worn out from all her missions lately and she barely had any time with Roxas. Saix was really dishing out the missions lately. It wasn't just her either. The rest of the Organization XIII had tons of missions.

The raven haired girl walked down the long hallway until she reached Proof of Existence. She found her portal which was marked with a key. Each portal had a title that represented each Nobody.

After walking through the portal leading to her room Xion was exhausted. All she wanted to do was just sleep.

Roxas was asleep on her bed. Probably waiting for her to get done with her mission. The raven haired Nobody smiled and walked over to the bed.

"Oh Roxas. I could ask for no better Nobody to spend my life with." Xion leaned forward and gently brushed her lips against the blondes lips.

"I love you Roxas." Number XIV grabbed a blanket and climbed into bed with Roxas. Wrapping the blanket around the two of them and cuddled closer to him.

Two Nobodies who are destined to be together. Who knew such trivial objects such as a blanket can strengthen the love between them.

xxx

HeartlessTitania: I know right? It's not strange, sometimes I wish I had no heart, but that's just me. Yes it's good she didn't let her guard down just because people were spontaneously break dancing. Yes Xion knows of the important things to gather data on...unlike Demyx

iAMwhatIamK: Yes, sometimes you just have to trust them to catch you. Thank you kupo

A/N: Once again I apologize for my lateness. I feel like crap right now but I checked my views and over 1200 that's awesome XD thank you everyone ^^ 


	29. Theme: Notes

Those who were Forgotten by Walker of Nothing

A/N: I'm posting another one to make up for my lateness XD

Pairing: Xion/Saix

Theme: Notes

xxx

"Xion. A word." The Luna Diviner approached the raven haired girl.

"What is it?" Xion was curious to know why Saix needed her. However she just waited silently for his explanation.

"Someone has left a note for you Number XIV. I don't who as they insisted they remain anonymous." The blue haired Nobody gave her the note.

Xion opened up the note and when she read it's contents she was shocked. She had no idea who or how they knew, but they did. She handed the note to Saix and he glanced at it.

"Who? If this is a prank from Demyx to get out of work..." Saix looked as if he was going to destroy everything.

"Saix, it's not a prank. Someone knows...they know a lot." When Saix saw the look in her eyes he knew immediately what was happening.

"I must inform Lord Xemnas of this immediately. From now on you and Roxas will be paired for all missions." The blue haired Nobody disappeared into darkness leaving Xion there.

The mysterious note that was left. The enigmatic being who claims to know everything.

xxx

HeartlessTitania: Thank you I love them too. I agree with you Roxas and Xion are perfect for each other. Not Roxas and Namine. I couldn't resist the cuddles XD thanks again

iAMwhatIamK: Thank you and yes it was cute. Thanks again kupo

A/N: Thank you again and please keep reviewing and reading

Impossible Dreamers-Dreamer 


	30. Theme: Life

Kingdom Hearts Those who were Forgotten by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Sorry for the long update but here is the next chapter

Pairing: Xion/Xemnas

Theme: Life

xxx

Xion was called to the Room Where Nothing Gathers. She didn't know why she was called or for what reasons.

"Xion. It has recently come to my attention that otherworldly beings and the such have been attracted to you." The silver haired Nobody's eyes narrowed.

Xion said nothing, but simply waited.

"The fact of the matter that you're life is not a shame. Regardless of whatever you've seen or been told."

"How do you know for certain?" The raven haired Nobody was confused.

"Child. Do not worry. We are all in a way a shell. You are no different. You are just fortunate enough to have not been dealt a tragic past." Xemnas paused for a moment to let it all sink in. "The Imposter, however, is a bigger problem. I will deal with him personally."

"Thank you for everything." With that said she faded into darkness disappearing.

"Be very careful, Xion. Don't let the truth cloud what's really there." Xemnas took his leave. The room as empty as the Nobodies who inhabit it.

Life. So fragile and weak. So easily broken and hurt. You only get one chance at life. Make the best of life you can.

xxx

iAMwhatIamK: Yes the plot thickens. It only gets more and more mysterious.

HeartlessTitania: Yes someone who knows. Who can it be? It will all be revealed soon.

A/N: Thank you for your support and please keep reading

Impossible Dreamers-Dreamer


	31. Theme: Death

Those who were Forgotten by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Another chapter

Pairing: Xion/Luxord

Theme: Death

xxx

"Luxord. What do you think happens after we die?" Xion was staring at the many shops below them.

Luxord rose from the air conditioning unit he was leaning on. He took one glance at Xion before answering.

"Death is like Lady Luck. Except Lady Luck favors me more than Death." The Gambler paused for a moment. "Death is something you won't know until it happens. For Nobodies it is fading away into nothing..." Luxord fell silent and the air seemed more sinister then usual.

"Death...the afterlife. That's what Humans truly believe?" Xion was surprised in what people thought will happen. When it is so obvious...

Death...what happens when you die? Where do you think you will go when you die?

xxx

iAMwhatIamK: Thanks kupo. Well he did sound pretty cold huh?

HeartlessTitania: He does know more then he let's on. I'm sorry for not updating...I do too and I'm the one writing it XD

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. My best friends and I were in competition so I apologize for not updating sooner. Anyway please keep reading ^^

Impossible Dreamers-Dreamer 


	32. That Special Someone

Those who were Forgotten by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Over 1400 views and a lot of reviews. Thanks guy's ^^

Pairing: Xion/Larxene

Theme: That Special Someone

xxx

"Larxene, do you think there's a special someone out there for us Nobodies?" The raven haired Nobody lounged on the couch.

Larxene was in the chair across from her. She was staring off in the distance, but listening nevertheless. "That depends."

"What do you mean?" Xion was confused by her friends words.

"It depends on what you think. I personally think that nothing good will happen until I make it happen." The electric haired Nobody narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Why does it matter? Is this because of Roxas?" Xion was pelted with questions with no mercy.

"No, it's just, I'm curious about 'Fate' that's all." The female Nobody stared at the ceiling as if it held the answer to all her questions.

"Fate huh? Fate is what got us in this mess in the first place." Larxene looked depressed. Which was odd for her.

"What's wrong? Is it Marluxia? Now it was her turn to ask the questions.

"What? No! It's nothing."

Is there really a special someone out there for all of us? Or is it just Fate toying with them?

xxx

iAMwhatIamK: Yep pretty weird. And different. Pretty cool anyway XD

A/N: Thanks, keep reading.

Impossible Dreamers-Dreamer 


	33. Theme: Guns

Those who were Forgotten by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Another chapter from me. By the way, the themes you see are all Silver Dawns Themes not mine. So my chapters are obviously based on them. Just wanted to clear that up.

Pairing: Xion/Unknown

Theme: Guns

xxx

Xion cringed when she heard the loud bang of a gun shot. Her ears ringing from the blast. Before her the figure attempting to harm her crumpled to the ground.

"Such a pity scum like him exist in this world." A voice that seemed to be everywhere at the same time.

A figure dressed in black materialized from nothing. His clothes similar to those of the Organization. In the figures hands were two guns. Still smoking from their recent use.

"Did he hurt you?" The mysterious figure seemed concerned for the raven haired Nobody's well being.

Xion simply nodded in response. The figure lying on the ground slowly faded away into nothing.

"You shouldn't have any problems with him anymore. If you ever need anything I'll be here for you." With that said the unknown figure slowly faded into darkness with one last farewell. "Follow what's most important, Xion.

Fearsome power of the twin weapons of misfortune. They are either for good or evil. Only their Master decides that fate.

xxx

iAMwhatIamK: Thank you. Though I'm only following the themes so if it wasn't for Silver Dawn this would not exist :-)

A/N: Thank you for reading ^^

Impossible Dreamers-Dreamer 


	34. Theme: Date

Those who were Forgotten by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Wow, thanks for all the reviews guy's

HeartlessTitania: I remember the days when you want to rip someone's head off. It is good to think about what happens beyond the living.

Pairing: Xion/Vanitas

Theme: Date

xxx

"I heard it's you're one year anniversary." The spiky haired kid was always spying on her.

"Yeah, and how did you find out?" Xion put her hands on her hips glaring at him.

"Whoa! Don't look so so malicious. That's my job, remember?" Vanitas laughed manically.

"Tch, like I care." The raven haired Nobody continued her glaring.

"Fine, sheesh. Lighten up Miss Priss." The golden eyed boy raised his hands in surrender. "Besides, where are you going to go on your special date?"

Xion looked down before finally answering, "He said it was a surprise." That shut him up.

The moment she said that Vanitas looked away. Xion saw a look of regret on his face.

"You don't have to live in the past you know." Xion walked up to the spiky haired boy and did what neither of them were expected. She hugged him.

"Better?"

"Yeah, thanks." Vanitas smiled. Something neither of them thought possible.

"So what about that Selphie girl you keep staring at for hours. Talk to her. Ask her out for Kingdom Hearts sake." Vanitas look horrified.

"How?"

"Your not the only who spies." Her eyes danced with mischief.

Date. Where couples to be meet and have fun. Sometimes it leads them to that one person...

xxx

HeartlessTitania: Ha, ha, ha, you do huh? It's true that she shouldn't be depressed. But sometimes we just do.

DeathOnWings: Thank you. I actually chose her for that very reason. Xion gets her story told ^^

A/N: Over 64 reviews and over 1600 views! Thank you for your support ^^

Impossible Dreamers-Dreamer 


	35. Theme: Photo

Those who were Forgotten by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. If it wasn't for all the reviews this wouldn't even be possible.

HeartlessTitania: Keep guessing. I was actually thinking about him, but I decided to use somebody else not so known.

Pairing: Xion/Aqua

Theme: Photo

xxx

"This is Terra." The blunette showed Xion a photo of the tall brunette.

"Why does he look all serious?" The raven haired Nobody asked.

"Every time I take a picture he turns all serious. Like he's afraid of letting people see more." Aqua stared at the picture as if her gaze would change the stocky brunettes expression.

"It's understandable after what happened with Xehanort." Xion placed her hand on the blunettes shoulder.

"Yeah, it's just sometimes I worry about him." Aqua turned to look into the Nobodies eyes.

"Don't worry. Worrying won't help anything. Just relax and Terra will come around eventually." Xion smiled and Aqua seemed to brighten a little bit.

"Thanks, Xion. You really know your way with complicated feelings." The moment she said that she regretted it. "Oh Xion I'm sorry!"

"It's okay. It's not a big deal, I've learned to accept it." The raven haired Nobody embraced Aqua for a few moments.

"Thanks Xion, your the best."

Photos. Immortal memories kept forever. There to remind us of the important memories and times we experience.

xxx

HeartlessTitania: Hehe thanks. I try. Anyway, what does Roxas have planned for Xion for their anniversary? Thanks again ^^

iAMwhatIamK: I'm glad he did too. Thanks ^^

A/N: So many reviews and so little time. Thanks guy's ^^

Impossible Dreamers-Dreamer 


	36. Theme: Unaware of it

Those who were Forgotten by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Here's another update

Pairing: Xion/Zexion

Theme: Unaware of it

xxx

"Ignorance is what got us in this mess in the first place." The pale silver haired Nobody reclined against the fruit tree. He was in deep thought speculating the recent events.

"I know, but I don't know who this impostor is or what he wants. All I know is that he knows everything about me." The raven haired Nobody sounded frustrated with the ordeal.

"Obviously you can not trust anyone in the Organization. There is a miniscule chance he is one of us, but we can't be to careful." Zexion sighed while trying to calculate the odds of the Imposter.

"What about you? For all I know you could be the imposter." Xion pointed her finger accusingly at the young Nobody.

"Yes, it's possible. But you are unaware of it. The true nature of the imposter. I can assure you that Lexaeus and myself are not the imposter." Zexion opened his eyes and noticed more time had passed than intended.

"Something is just not right. Ever since Lexaeus and I found that weird creature in the Old Mansion." At the mention of the creature Zexion recalled what the conversation he had with the Silent Hero.

xxx

"Whether you're aware of it or not something is wrong." The stocky Nobody rarely spoke, but when he did he had a lot to say.

"I heard about the strange creature you and Xion discovered at the Old Mansion." Zexion flipped through one of his many volumes of odd creatures.

"Yeah and Saix was not happy about the whole thing either. He's convinced it's 'Him' again." Lexaeus didn't look happy the the last incident.

"I'll see what I can find. Hopefully, for the sake of everyone this isn't what I think it is."

xxx

"I've been trying to find out exactly what it is, but I unfortunately have nothing." The pale silver haired Nobody sounded irritated at his lack of information on what they were unaware of.

"We'll figure it out. Nothing can stand in our way." Zexion grinned at Xion's enthusiasm.

xxx

DeathOnWings: It does seem like that way. I'm kinda a sad writer, but thanks anyway

iAMwhatIamK: Glad you think so. They might have some connection, but I can't say anymore. Thanks

A/N: Over 1700 views thanks guy's your awesome!

Impossible Dreamers-Dreamer 


	37. Theme: Teach me

Those who were Forgotten by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Thanks for the support guy's. Your awesome

Pairing: Xion/Ventus

Theme: Teach me

HeartlessTitania: Thanks. I tried to make it look like Aqua was a best friend like Larxene. Something like that. But it's really you're own opinion of you see them. Yeah I get what you are saying ^^

xxx

"Xion, I need to ask you something." The raven haired Nobody looked up from her book to see the energetic blonde.

"What's up Ventus?" Ventus usually seemed upbeat and always smiling. But today was quite the opposite. He seemed like something was really bothering him.

"It's just that when it comes to talking to other girl's..." Ventus trailed off embarrassed which was obvious from his now beet red face.

Xion was both surprised and flattered that Ventus would come to her for help. She wasn't aware that Ventus had a crush on anyone until now. He hid it well that's for sure.

"So who's the lucky girl?" The raven haired girl asked in a sing song voice.

Ventus snapped back to reality and finally realizing what Xion asked him. He shuffled his feet sheepishly before answering. "Her name's Fuu...she's really cool but..."

"But?" Xion was nearing the edge of her seat. Metaphorically speaking for that matter.

"But how do I talk to her. I mean I can't just walk up to her and talk to her. Can I?" Ventus didn't have much-if any-experience when it came to talking to the one you were crushing on.

"Well the first step is talking to her. If you don't ask her out you'll never know if she likes you or not. Besides who couldn't like you, you're adorable." Xion ruffled the blondes hair as to make a point.

"You're right, thanks Xion. Your awesome." Ventus smiled and ran off towards the skate park.

Teaching instills knowledge into others and sometimes the teacher learns from the student.

xxx

HeartlessTitania: Sorry if I made you think to hard ^^; But so far everyone is sure of who the imposter is. Only time will tell, thanks again

A/N: Thanks for reading and don't forget to review ^^

Impossible Dreamers-Dreamer 


	38. Theme: Skateboard

Those who were Forgotten by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Almost 2000 views ^^ Thanks guy's you're awesome

Pairing: Xion/Ventus/Fuu

Theme: Skateboard

xxx

"Xion." The raven haired Nobody looked up and saw Fuu in knee and elbow pads. Fuu was an amazing skater and she gave the guy's a run for their money.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." Fuu tended to use one or two words to express her feelings. She never used more than necessary.

"What for?" At first Xion was confused about why Fuu was thanking her.

"Ventus." She stated simply and smiled.

Xion finally realized what Fuu was talking about. The Nobody smiled, "No problem Fuu. Happy to help."

Fuu smiled and skated off towards the half pipe. Fuu never really had many friend's, but to have someone go to such lengths for her happiness. The skater girl wiped the tears out of her eyes. She finally felt like she was wanted and for the first time in a long time she had true friend's.

Xion, like many others, was unaware of Fuu's tears. But she didn't mind, they were tears of happiness.

"Why do I get the feeling something is always lurking...it must be nothing. I better go find Ventus." Xion hurried off unaware of the true nature of the presence.

Skateboard. Fun and sometimes painful. Like life, it's fun and sometimes it just sucks. But it's getting up and picking your skateboard and riding again is what counts.

xxx

iAMwhatIamK: Ha, ha, ha, thanks. That would be very interesting XD

A/N: I apologize for the corny ending. I'm not myself which I guess is pretty bad. Anyway please review and keep reading ^^

Impossible Dreamers-Dreamer 


	39. Theme: Social

Those who were Forgotten by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Thanks guy's please keep reading

Pairing: Xion/Terra

Theme: Social

xxx

"You've got to be better than that Terra. You can't act all antisocial just because you're not sure of yourself. You've got to find your inner chi." Xion pointed to his heart, "Right there."

"My inner chi huh?" Terra looked skeptical. "And how exactly does that help me with my problem?" The brunette crossed his arms.

"Don't worry I have everything under control." The raven haired girl grinned mischievously.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Terra grinned and Xion laughed.

"See? Now you're getting social." Terra grinned at that realization.

"I guess I am. Thanks Xion, it's just that after what happened it's been hard." The stocky youth looked down in embarrassment.

"It's okay. Thing's happen all the time, but you're alright now and that's what matters." Xion grinned and Terra couldn't help smiling either.

"Thanks Xion. Now I see why Aqua likes you so much."

Social. Social media, status, networking. An endless possibility. Just like the world. Don't be afraid to get out there and say what you need to say.

xxx

iAMwhatIamK: Thanks, I don't know I just write from the heart I guess XD

A/N: Sorry for more corny stuff XD

Impossible Dreamers-Dreamer 


	40. Theme: Emo

Those who were Forgotten by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Thank you thank you. Here's another chapter

Pairing: Xion/Yuffie

Theme: Emo

HeartlessTitania: Yeah it's about time I do a Fuu/Ventus pairing, but yeah it is ironic how they attract just like that

xxx

"How exactly is stalking people a good thing?" Xion couldn't fathom why or how this all started. But whenever it came to Yuffie and her quirks things were never the same.

"Because it's important that we find who is emo and who isn't! It's like the most important thing at this time!" The ninja girl got way to excited about this.

"So why is it that you dragged me here with you?" Xion was dragged on more then one adventure when it came to Yuffie and her quirks. Why? She may never know.

"Because you're a Nobody!" She stated it as if it was the most obvious fact in the world.

"And?" Xion had no idea where the ninja was going with this.

"Because you can't feel emotion! So what better person to help me find emo people then you?!" She was getting way to excited for this.

"Okay. But why are you looking for emo people in the first place? What's your reason?" One question down, but Yuffies energy was giving Xion a headache.

"I actually don't know. I just thought it would be a good idea. Sorry Xion." Now Yuffie was all sad and depressed.

"Don't worry about it Yuffie. Your very fun to be around and I'm glad to see you so happy." Xion smiled and the ninja girl got her enthusiasm back.

Emo. What is it really? Emotional imbalance? Or maybe something more...

xxx

iAMwhatIamK: Thanks again and I try to get my ideas going while they are fresh. Yep new pairings XD

HeartlessTitania: Yeah I know right? Stalkers everywhere

A/N: Thanks again and please keep reading and reviewing

Impossible Dreamers-Dreamer 


	41. Theme: Skinny

Those who were Forgotten by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Sorry for the long update...I'm depressed

Pairing: Xion/Axel

Theme: Skinny

xxx

"Come on Xion, you know as well as I do how fat they are." Said an exasperated red head.

"Yeah I know, but it's not their fault you know..."

"Yeah, but then they wouldn't be so challenging if they weren't skinny so I can appreciate that." The pyromaniac laughed at Xion's reaction.

"What about you? all those sea salt ice creams seem to be doing a number on you." The raven haired girl laughed at her friend's expression.

"Hey, hey, hey. Way to beat a guy when he's down." Axel put his hands on his hips and imitated some pop star, "I am perfect just the way I am, thank you!" He even raised his hand for dramatic effect.

Xion couldn't contain her laughter and she nearly fell off the tower multiple times.

"You might want to watch out, if your laughter doesn't 'kill us random quotes from pop stars will." After that comment the two of them burst into even louder laughter. It was a miracle neither of them fell of the tower with all the laughter.

Skinny. What is it? A person's figure or maybe something with a deeper meaning. Whatever it may be, don't let others dictate what your appearance should be.

xxx

HeartlessTitania: Sorry about that. I've been so depressed that I don't know what I'm doing anymore

iAMwhatIamK: Thanks they make an awesome duo and it's about time I did this pairing

AxelThePyromaniac: Thank you for all the reviews, I appreciate your support

A/N: Over 100 reviews thanks! And special thanks to AxelThePyromaniac for reviewing all of my chapters. When I reach 200 reviews I'll write a special one shot so please keep reading and reviewing ^^


	42. Theme: Sins

Those who were Forgotten by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Thank you for your continued support. Please enjoy this next chapter

Pairing: Xion/Young Xehanort

Theme: Sins

xxx

"What am I supposed to do? I have fallen to deep in the sins of the past." The silver youth was walking aimlessly on the sandy shores of the Dark Margin.

"It's never to late. Sure you made mistakes in the past, but we just have to remember to look towards the future." The Nobody smiled and the lost youth seemed to be in deep thought about her words.

"How can you be so sure? How can you say that with such certainty?" Young Xehanort couldn't fathom the possibility of something going _his _way for a change.

"We can't control the past or the future. You agree?" Xion asked.

"Yes, you are correct." He agreed.

"However, we can control what happens now. If you make the right choices now, then the future that will come will be a brighter one. I can promise you that." The raven haired girl held out her hand.

"I didn't think it was possible, but I know in my heart that your words are true. My sins of the past are just the past and they will stay that way." The youth accepted her hand and the two of them left the dark beach of sins.

Sins. What are they? Mistakes? Regrets? Wrong Choices? Sins take many forms and red choices we make determines what are future will be.

xxx

AxelThePyromaniac: Thanks and I'm glad you appreciate my little endings at the end. Not many do ^^

iAMwhatIamK: Thanks for the review. Yeah I try to keep it interesting

A/N: I want to thank AxelThePyromaniac for her help. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be writing this chapter right now


	43. Theme: Too Salty

Those who were Forgotten by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Here's another update and thanks to all my supporters. It's about time I got back to Roxas XD

Pairing: Xion/Roxas

Theme: Too Salty

xxx

"Way to salty." The spiky blonde spat the ice cream out with a disgusted look on his face. "I think Axel forgot to mention something about the ice cream.

"Ha, ha, ha, you know how Axel is and his obsession about being remembered." Xion laughed at the face Roxas was making.

"Yeah, well you think he would remember to tell me they added extra salt for the special holiday today." Roxas shook his head in a vain attempt to get the salty flavor out of his mouth.

"Well Axel is just Axel. Especially with everything that's been going on lately." The raven haired girl stared out at the sunset.

"That's true. I suppose I can forgive him, it's just salt. It could have been worse." The spiky blonde chuckled. " Now I have all this salt in my mouth." Roxas was attempting to remove the salt from his mouth, but to no avail.

"Here, let me help," Xion leaned towards Roxas and slowly licked the salt from his lips.

"Maybe I should get salt in my mouth more often." Roxas grinned and his girlfriend only laughed at his comment about salt.

"Maybe you should." The raven haired girl grinned mischievously.

Is it really to salty or is it just because we can not handle the purity of salt? Whatever the reason may be, there will always be a time when it's to salty.

xxx

iAMwhatIamK: Thanks and I responded to your pm, but you already knew that. Thanks for being an awesome friend. I feel like life is not worth it anymore

A/N: Thank you my dear readers and don't forget to review. Unless you are allergic to submitting reviews than you may refrain from doing so.


	44. Theme: Too Sweet

Those who were Forgotten by Walker of Nothing

A/N: People actually read this huh? Cool! Just remember I'm writing a special one shot when I hit 200 reviews XD

Pairing: Xion/Roxas

Theme: Too sweet

AxelThePyromaniac: Uhh your welcome. I didn't do much really.

xxx

Roxas gave another look, but this time it was different. Xion shared her Sea Salt Ice Cream with Roxas, but something was wrong with hers too.

"Let me try." Xion licked the ice cream and she made the same face.

"This has to be a conspiracy or something." The spiky blonde spat the sugary ice cream in a vain attempt to get the taste out of his mouth.

"It is weird, Axel sure is forgetful about these kinds of thing's." The raven haired girl agreed with her boyfriend.

"Well at least it tasted sweet and not sour." Roxas made a good point there.

"Yeah, your right." Xion couldn't get the taste out of her mouth, but Roxas noticed her struggles. He leaned over and surprised her with a kiss. Their lips embraced and his tongue explored her mouth. When they finally pulled away, " Better?" All Xion could do is laugh and throw her arms around her boyfriend.

Too Sweet...again like life where moments are just too good to be true. And if your not careful you'll taste life at it's sweetest and lose everything...

xxx

iAMwhatIamK: Yeah they are cute and I kinda want some too XD

AxelThePyromaniac: Thanks I thought it was cute too. I want to believe it's true, but I every time I enjoy life...well...it's not important. Thanks anyway

A/N: So many reviews...


	45. Theme: Draw

Those who were Forgotten by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews. I'm slowly getting closer to 200 XD

Pairing: Xion/Namine

Theme: Draw

xxx

Xion was posing like one would see at a Mine convention. However, the raven haired Nobody was nowhere near a Mine convention. Instead she was with Namine, posing like an Angel. With her arms spread out like she was in awe of some divine proclamation.

"How's the picture going Namine?" Xion was still in her position. There was no telling how long she had been standing there.

"It's almost done, just a little bit longer Xion." The blonde Nobody worked furiously enough to speed up the process. But with enough concentration and skill to make it look great.

"That's good, Roxas is going to love it." The raven haired girl smiled at the thought of surprising her boyfriend with the portrait Namine drew.

"Oh he's going to love it!" Namine smiled as she put the finishing touches on the portrait.

"Is it done?" Xion could barely contain her excitement.

"Yep, it's finished Xion." The blonde gently picked up the portrait off of the easel and handed it to Xion.

"Thank you Namine! I love it!" The raven haired girl gave Namine a hug and she smiled in return.

Xion rushed off to show Roxas the amazing portrait Namine had sketched.

Draw. It's as simple as pictures and as complex as the birth of life. To make a masterpiece as amazing as life. It requires a steady hand and clear mind to sketch the complexity of life.

xxx

AxelThePyromaniac: Lol very cute and many different interpretations for Sea Salt Ice Cream.

iAMwhatIamK: It's very interesting to say the least. Well good luck with finding friend's who'll do that XD

A/N: Leave a review?


	46. Theme: Strong

Those who were Forgotten by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Your awesome, this was inspired by a heart to heart talk with my dear friend AxelThePyromaniac. This one's for you ^^

Pairing: Xion/Lexaeus

Theme: Strong

HeartlessTitania: Thanks I appreciate your concern. Awesome, glad you agree.

xxx

"Lexaeus, what do you think strength is measured by?" Xion and the Silent Hero were currently on top of Memory Skyscraper. They were relaxing for once in their life, away from the drama.

"...strength is not something you win or buy...nor is it something your born with..." The raven haired girl listened intently on everything he said.

"...true strength comes not from the heart..." Xion was confused, "It's not?"

"...no...it comes from the bonds you make with the friend's you have. Regardless of whether they have a heart or not. The strong bond is what gives strength, united we stand. No matter the odds." He described it perfectly, as if he was very keen on the subject.

"You know, for the Silent Hero, you have a lot to say. It's no mystery why your a Senior member." Lexaeus smiled (which was a rarity).

"I am just a Nobody finding himself in this world. I may have vast physical strength, but what makes me truly strong is my bonds." He was right, Xion could just tell.

"What bonds do you share?" She was curious to see into the mind of the Silent Hero.

"You and Roxas, as well as most of the Organization. But my strongest is with Zexion, you make a close second." Xion couldn't stop grinning. She'd never seen Lexaeus talk so much before. It was nice.

"Have I ever told you how awesome you are?" The raven haired girl laughed.

"Not that I can recall." Xion only laughed some more at that response.

Strong. Not always physical strength, mental or even emotional. Sometimes it's spiritual strength and at others it's just your heart. Your bonds are your strength, never forget about the people you care about.

xxx

HeartlessTitania: I didn't mean to scare you DX You just need to find a buddy to help you through the past. Well sins are temptations and getting past the past is always good.

AxelThePyromaniac: Lol maybe she does, then again when you truly love someone you can stand just about anything

iAMwhatIamK: I love them too...they do have a sad life don't they?

A/N: So many reviews! only 69 more until I reach 200 Woo Hoo!


	47. Theme: Smile

Those who were Forgotten by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Yay so many reviews thanks guy's!

Pairing: Xion/Cloud

Theme: Smile

HeartlessTitania: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it. I wish I was Roxas XD Glad you thought it was fun ^^

xxx

"Why is it that you never smile?" Xion was currently pacing for no apparent reason and the Soldier 1st class simply watched as she continued her pacing.

"Why does it matter?" The spiky blonde asked.

"It just does! " Xion huffed.

"So why do you care about whether or not I smile?" Cloud couldn't fathom the reason of Xion singled him out.

"Because, if you don't smile, you'll never get a girlfriend!" The raven haired Nobody stomped her foot, frustrated with the spiky blonde.

"Seriously?" Cloud simply stared at her with disbelief written all over him.

"Yeah, I see the looks Tifa gives you." She smiled mischievously, "Cloud, you got to smile and talk to her!"

"Who told you about that?" The spiky blonde actually blushed.

"Oh so you do love her!" Xion giggled as he blushed more and more

"Shh! Don't talk so loud!" Cloud covered her mouth so she wouldn't cause a scene.

"Mmh mmh mmh?" The Soldier operative realizing he couldn't understand her and removed his hand.

"Why don't you tell her how much you love her?" She posed a complicated question for him.

"How? How do I do it?" Cloud gave in to the Nobody.

"I know the perfect way to have her in your arms." Xion smiled and whispered everything he needed to know.

"Thanks Xion, your a lifesaver. I can see why you in Roxas are still together." Cloud smiled and Xion giggled her face turning pink. The spiky blonde did exactly what Xion instructed and Tifa couldn't keep her hands off him. All he had to do was smile.

Smile. Is it an expression? Or is it something deeper than just expressing your feelings? Whatever it may be, never forget to smile.

xxx

HeartlessTitania: I enjoyed this one. Your right cookie for you XD Thanks

iAMwhatIamK: Yeah, no one talks about him enough. Thanks and really? What a coincidence XD

AxelThePyromaniac: Thanks *hugs* a billion huh? Glad you liked it and I'll never stop writing. Promise ^^


	48. Theme: Kiss

Those who were Forgotten by Walker of Nothing

A/N: I'm glad you enjoyed the last theme. I know I did XD

Pairing: Xion/Roxas

Theme: Kiss

xxx

"Weird thing's have been happening lately." Xion and Roxas were in the plaza at Radiant Garden enjoying their time off.

"What kind of weird thing's?" Roxas noticed how worried his girlfriend was. So he took her hand and his and smiled.

"It's just, with everything that's been happening. And your coma, not to mention the weird creature Lexaeus and I encountered." The raven haired girl's voice hinted with fear. "What's going to happen to us Roxas?" Xion tried to be strong, but she just couldn't do it anymore. Or rather it was wearing it her down, faster then she thought.

The blonde Nobody leaned in and kissed Xion. She was shocked at first, but returned the kiss and the two of them stayed like that until they couldn't breath. When they broke apart Xion smiled, "thanks Roxas, you always know how to cheer me up."

"It's what I do best." Roxas grinned and kissed her again, but Xion broke away for a moment to sit in her boyfriend's lap. "I love you Roxas," Roxas responded with another kiss and the two of them kissed for a long awhile enjoying each others company.

Kiss. What one does to express their love for someone special to them. Something of deep meaning that is beyond comprehension. Something that should be carefully considered, but is in itself worth more then silver and gold.

xxx

HeartlessTitania: Thanks. I couldn't resist. She is the perfect little matchmaker XD

iAMwhatIamK: Lol me too. Anyway thanks, Glad you liked it

AxelThePyromaniac: Yay. Yeah they can be really naughty sometimes *shifts eyes suspiciously*

A/N: I'm so jealous...I've never kissed a girl before...Roxas is so lucky...well I hope I don't sound hypocritical since I've never kissed before. Don't hold it against me.


	49. Theme: Snow

Those who were Forgotten by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and I'm almost half way done XD

Pairing: Xion/Anti-Sora

Theme: Snow

xxx

"This is snow?" The shadowy look alike of the Keyblades Chosen. Xion felt sorry for him, so she decided to show him what snow was. After all, he did save her from the imposter and it was the least she could.

"Yep, this is snow." The raven haired girl smiled at his reaction to the cold substance.

"It's so...cold...and amazing..." The young teen stood with his arms outstretched enjoying the snow.

"I'm glad you like it." Xion giggled as the boy fell backwards and started making snow angels.

"Thank you Xion. For showing me such a wonderful and amazing thing." If Anti-Sora could cry, Xion swore she saw a tear. He was so happy, mere words couldn't describe how happy he was. The raven haired Nobody could probably never feel his at least she could go on living knowing she was able to help someone.

"Your very welcome, and thank you for saving from that figure. I appreciate it, Anti-Sora." Xion smiled and Anti-Sora gave her a hug. Xion returned the embrace and they stayed like that for a long while.

Snow. The white substance that falls from the sky. Purity at it's purest and free from the evil of the world. Snow is what represents the pure and the cold.

xxx

iAMwhatIamK: You too hug? Well you showed him XD But I totally agree, besides I probably will never get married anyway XD

A/N: Thanks for your support and please keep reading XD


	50. Theme: Emotions

Those who were Forgotten by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Well I have reached the halfway point. Yay!

Pairing: Xion/Ansem Seeker of Darkness

Theme: Emotions

xxx

"What is it you seek?" The two of them were currently in the study inside the castle.

"Emotions, just what are they?" Xion had to know...she just had too...

"Ahh yes. The petty little bits and pieces that form the 'heart' of Humans." Ansem seemed more intrigued then disgusted about the subject. After all, he was and still is a scientist.

"I just don't know why they are so important." The raven haired Nobody was as confused as ever on the subject.

"Only to _you _can they be important. _You _decide for yourself if emotions are important, but I will do much best to explain what I can." The young man picked up a book that was lying on bye table. It was landed 'Emotions and How to Understand the' and had a picture of a dancing heart dude.

"Uhh, thanks." Ansem looked at the book he was holding and realized his mistake.

"Sorry, I have no idea why this book keeps haunting me." He tossed it aside and found a different book, the silver haired man seemed satisfied with this book.

"It's fine, I can relate to possessed objects trying to stalk you." Come giggled when she remembered what happened last time.

"Really? Maybe I should invite you over more often." The silver hair man handed her the book, "this just explains emotion. So when you can finally feel emotion, you'll be prepared." Xion couldn't help giving him a hug. Ansem was just as shocked as anyone would be if a girl just randomly hugged people.

"Thanks, I really appreciate this Ansem." Ansem noticed something was amiss and couldn't resist pointing it out. "Gratitude, since when can you_ feel _grateful?"

"You just have to ruin the moment don't you?" The young Nobody playfully punched his shoulder.

"I try." Xion couldn't help laughing and Ansem made it his goal to point out how she could _feel _joy.

Emotions. It's what only people with a _heart _can truly feel. It's what let's us know we're Human and not a cold heartless demon born from Hell. No, it has ups and downs, but isn't that what being Human is about? What it defines? Without emotion, we have no purpose and reason to live life to it's fullest.

xxx

Miwasaki Yuki rin: Thank you for following my story. I hope you continue to enjoy my fiction.

iAMwhatIamK: Yeah me too, being cold sucks XD Well it's good you taught him a lesson. That's just it, I do want to get married, but I'm tired of being a toy for girls to play with. Well at least their cute, and not monsters XD

AxelThePyromaniac: Yep pure snow. Xion has a knack for seeing the good in people, even Anti-Sora

A/N: Halfway done already? I think I might write another one shot to celebrate XD


	51. Theme: Empty

Those who were Forgotten by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Whoa more reviews! Awesome, so here's another chapter XD

Pairing: Xion/Aerith

Theme: Empty

HeartlessTitania: Well I don't know what a _kiss _feels like since it's never happened. Really? Darn. Well I believe they should be taken seriously lol

xxx

"What's wrong Xion?" Aerith, seeing that Xion was down, came over to cheer her up.

"I just feel so empty, but I am a Nobody after all. So it's not like it's a surprise, it'll pass eventually." The blonde haired girl was feeling empty as well, since her boyfriend hadn't returned yet. She was getting worried about him more and more everyday.

"Besides, I'm more worried about you." Aerith avoided the raven haired girl's gaze.

"How did you know?" The young blonde was surprised at how easy she was to read.

"That's not important, but someone once told me of a way to help you feel better when you're alone." Xion stood up and walked over to a small patch of flowers that were just beginning to bloom.

"What is it?" Aerith followed Xion, curiosity getting the best of her.

"You see these flowers are just like us. When they first start out, their alone and empty. However, when they start to bloom and their eyes are opened to the world around them. That's when they realize, they were never really alone and empty." Xion gently caressed the flowers and their blooms opened up revealing their petals.

"Xion, that's amazing!" The blonde smiled and hugged her tight.

"Even flowers get lonely and empty sometimes, we just need to remember to keep faith and hope." Xion returned the hug and the two of them waited for the return of their loved one's.

Empty. Not just the empty cabinet where the cereal should be. It is when we feel empty and alone that we are at our weakest. Keep hope and faith alive, just like flowers, we are never really empty inside.

xxx

HeartlessTitania: Yay for snow! Even Anti-Sora can enjoy snow. Yeah, pure until the doggies pee on it XD

AxelThePyromaniac: Yay...yeah...emotions suck

iAMwhatIamK: Thanks, I wanted to try that pairing for once

A/N: Thanks for all the support guy's. Your awesome


	52. Theme: Scared

Those who were Forgotten by Walker of Nothing

A/N: More reviews...this is a special chapter...just read and maybe...

Pairing: Xion/Zexion

Theme: Scared

HeartlessTitania: Well I'm glad you think so. I just see Ansem as a different person then most people. I see the thing's people don't I guess XD

xxx

A dark forest...something was chasing her...hunting...waiting to pounce. But she kept running, for if she stopped, well she would die. Stopping was not an option, she had to keep running.

Despite the branches whipping her face and roots trying to ensnare her. She kept running and she didn't stop, the darkness was closing in and it was only a matter of time before _it _consumed her.

"Keep running Xion." That voice, it laughed manically in the darkness. "That's right, play my little game, oh how I enjoy your fear." _It's _voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

All she could is run, Xion ran as fast as she could. However, she tripped over a root and her head hit the ground hard. Her mind was in panic and shutting down, all she saw was the darkness ripping through her.

"Too bad. You failed to win the game." _It _almost sounded sorry that Xion was about to be consumed by the darkness. "Oh well, time to find a new toy."

Xion tried to speak, reached her hand out and someone took it. They lifted her up in their arms and disappeared in a Dark Corridor. The darkness surrounding the duo and reappearing somewhere safe. The first world that started all of this, the waves hitting the sand.

"The Dark Margin...the birth of darkness..." Her savior set Xion gently on the sand and watched as the waves rolled in.

"It's just another reason to hate the light. All because of it's presence, fear, evil and destruction have been brought."

Scared. Is it when we're weak? Or when we fear the strength we have is not enough? Maybe, it's just what the darkness shows to break us down. Fear is not what breaks people down, it's when we give up and let fear take us. Everyone gets scared, but when you stand up against _it you're _never alone.

xxx

HeartlessTitania: Yep it's about time they had some quality give time XD Yeah, there are many different kinds of empty, but feeling empty just sucks. Glad you have something to cheer you up ^^

IAMwhatIamK: Thanks, well she's technically a dark blonde. But, I didn't want to mess with all the technicalities.

A/N: This was a fabrication of my mind, hope you found something out of it. If you didn't then it's cool, I just had to write this.


	53. Theme: Candy

Those who were Forgotten by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Thanks for all the awesome reviews guy's ^^ Don't forget to check out my other challenge I've taken XD I don't know what the heck I was thinking with this one, but I hope you like it

Pairing: Xion/Moogle

Theme: Candy

xxx

Xion couldn't help stopping by the Moogle Shop. They were just so darn cute, with their pom poms and cute little noses and wings.

"Kupo?" The little Moogle tugged on the raven haired girl's coat trying to get her attention.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Xion turned around and saw that the Moogle had something in it's hands.

"For you kupo." The Moogle placed something in her hands.

"Candy?" Xion was as confused as she'd ever been.

"Free samples kupo." She smiled and thanked the Moogle for the sugary treat.

"Would you like some candy too?" Xion had no idea what Moogle's liked to eat, but maybe they would like candy.

"Kupo! I would like that Miss." It bobbed up and down getting excited over candy. The raven haired girl felt sorry for the little guy, which was weird considering she was a Nobody.

"No problem. Always happy to help someone in need." Xion smiled as the Moogle enjoyed the candy.

Candy. The sugary substance that tastes good, but isn't good for the body. Much like life some choices may seem really great, but in the end they only end up harming us.

xxx

iAMwhatIamK: I just had to write this and the timing was perfect.

HeartlessTitania: I thought I was the only one who thought that. But, yeah, fear is illogical and only ends up messing you up. Completely vulnerable and weak.

AxelThePyromaniac: Thanks, I'm glad you felt something from it. I know I did.

A/N: Thanks again and don't forget to review


	54. Theme: Warmth

Those who were Forgotten by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews I appreciate XD

Pairing: Xion/Marluxia

Theme: Warmth

xxx

"These flowers won't live to see the next day at this point." Marluxia was trying in vain to save the flowers from the frost.

"What's happening to all the warmth of the flowers?" The raven haired girl touched the flowers and could feel the warmth leeching out.

"It's this blasted weather, if I don't a way to warm them soon." Marluxia didn't need to finish, both of them knew very well what would happen.

"Why don't you just insulate them with grass or something?" Xion wasn't an expert at tending flowers, but she knew how to keep them warm.

"Of course! Xion, you are a genius." The raven haired Nobody started to blush as Marluxia snapped his fingers and grass grew all around the flowers. Then he sliced the grass so it wouldn't kill the flowers. Finally, he covered the roots with the grass to keep them warm.

"Are they going to be okay?" Xion looked a little worried about the their condition.

"They will now, thanks Xion. Maybe I should come to you for your advice." She only blushed more, Xion was just happy to help. There was that feeling again...

Warmth. It's what keeps us warm. It's what we share when we're close to someone. It's the feeling when you are in the arms of the one you care about. Not everyone has a chance, so when that time comes...take it. For you'll never know when you'll have that chance again.

xxx

iAMwhatIamK: I love Moogle's too lol Who doesn't love Angry Moogle's?

AxelThePyromaniac: Thanks, well yes. People don't realize the true meaning of things are. Except me, I'm always the exception XD

A/N: Wow, another soap opera piece from me XD Well, that's just the way I am XD


	55. Theme: Shelter

Those who were Forgotten by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Thanks for the reviews here's another chapter for you guy's

Pairing: Xion/Lexaeus

Theme: Shelter

xxx

"Where do you go for shelter?" The raven haired Nobody was currently sitting on the ground.

"That depends on the situation." The Silent Hero simply stated, with as few words as possible.

"Well, I mean, like if you need someone to confide in." Xion was not feeling right for some reason today. Maybe she needed some shelter, someone to confide in.

"...is there a specific reason why you would ask?" Lexaeus wasn't as stupid as people made him out to be.

"Yeah, because I'm not sure who or what my shelter is..." She was lost and confused, all Xion needed was one person to believe in her.

"Look deep inside yourself and you will know who is your true shelter." Lexaeus pointed to where her heart would normally be.

"Okay, but that doesn't tell me who your shelter is." Xion didn't give up.

"My shelter...my friend from a long time ago..." Even the Silent Hero had someone to go to when thing's were bad.

"Let me guess, Zexion?" She only smiled when he nodded.

"Yes, we've been friend's since we were Somebody's." Lexaeus patted her head, which felt like a huge force pounding on her head.

"I know who my shelter is, thanks Lexaeus for helping me remember." Xion smiled and couldn't remember when she felt this good. There was that emotion again...

"Anytime, it's always nice talking to you. Unlike some people these day's..." Lexaeus rarely sounded disgusted with people, but when he was it was obvious.

Shelter. Not just the places you take cover when it rains, but something more. The people you can tell anything, the one's you can put your trust in without worrying about being hurt. Your true shelter, is the one's you know will never leave you.

xxx

iAMwhatIamK: I like hugs too, not that I've hugged a lot of people. So I can't vouch what people feel about hugs. Thanks anyway kupo ^^

Hito me Bore: Well when I first started, I wanted the 100 themes to represent the bigger part of her life. Don't worry, I'm pretty sure the spoilers (if any) are at a minimum. Ahh, thank you for pointing that out, I did not realize there was a difference ^^;

A/N: Why do I feel like writing this makes me a hypocrite? I don't know, I'm weird lol


	56. Theme: Phone

Those who were Forgotten by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Here's another chapter, but I hate this one though XD

Pairing: Xion/Even

Theme: Phone

xxx

"Xion, would you be so kind as to hand me that vial over there." Even was currently working on a strange experiential marvel of some sort. Apparently he was trying to create a "phone" which was not well known since the world's were always in danger.

"The one labeled "DANGER! HANDLE WITH EXTREME CARE AND CAUTION," the scientist only grinned.

"Yes, that one," the raven haired girl handed him the vial carefully for fear of the consequences of dropping it.

"So, you are going to create a "phone" from dangerous chemicals and possibly kill everyone in the building if thing's go wrong?" Even couldn't help bursting into a laughing craze.

"Yes," The green eyed scientist raised his hands up as if announcing the coming end. "I will create this "phone" and not kill anyone at the same time. I have complete faith in my abilities as a scientist." Spoken like a true scientist, arrogant, but true.

"I have complete faith you won't kill us all in the process," Xion giggled and Even only grinned more.

"Good, good, my resolve is only as strong as the people who still have faith in me." His words had a touch of sadness in them, but she could have been mistaken. Xion didn't know what true sadness was, so she couldn't be sure.

Phone. The device linking social media, communication and even one's email through a series of complicated technology. Or is it something more? Like our heart's, phone's connect us and allow contact over a seemingly impossible distance.

xxx

iAMwhatIamK: I try XD You don't have to apologize, it's my fault really. I took the challenge so I must write for each theme, even if it reveals the "undesirable" part of myself.

A/N: I had to do something, so there it is XD


	57. Theme: Something to fight for

Those who were Forgotten by Walker of Nothing

A/N: So many reviews it's amazing. Almost 200 reviews, only another couple dozen, thanks guy's and this theme will be special

Pairing: Xion/Xemnas

Theme: Something to fight for

AxelThePyromaniac: Possibly, but I wasn't really thinking about Master Gardening, it still is good to know ;)

xxx

"Each of us desires one thing over another, but until we can obtain it, we must complete Kingdom Heart's." Xion was actually paying attention to what the Superior was saying, she wanted a heart so badly. It was the one thing that she would fight for.

"What are we going to do about Sora?" The flame headed pyro posed a rather interesting question.

"He won't Hesitate to wipe the floor with us," Luxord grinned and shuffled his cards. "Time is running out Superior."

"I am well aware of that," Xemnas looked bored with the thought of Sora coming in and wiping them out.

"A heart is something we fight for, right?" The raven haired girl asked the surrounding members.

"Yes, but what are you getting at Xion?" Marluxia was the next to ask the questions.

"Then, we shouldn't let Sora just go about however he wants," for once even Xemnas was intrigued by the random banter from the members. "We worked too hard to throw it all away, we shouldn't let anyone stop us. We deserve a heart more then they do," Axel clapped and grinned for no apparent reason. Marluxia nodded and Luxord continued his shuffling.

"She's right Superior," if Vexen agreed with anyone, then it was a sign they knew what they were talking about. Someone as vain as the Chilly Academic would never agree with anyone, unless of course the person in question said something intelligent.

"I think Poppet is on to something," Xigbar chuckled and Xemnas nodded.

"Yes, you are right Xion," Xemnas held his hands out and addressed the Organization. "A heart is something to fight for, and we will do whatever it takes to complete Kingdom Heart's. Not even the Keyblade wielder will be able to stand us against us."

Something to fight for. Humans and the like will usually fight for anything, but there are some thing's that people will fight for. Whether it be the one they love, a precious heirloom, or maybe their soul. Whatever it is, never stop fighting for it, and one day, you will be glad you did.

xxx

iAMwhatIamK: Well, Vexen and Even aren't the perverted people everyone makes them out to be. It's like saying Marluxia is gay because he has pink hair and was originally going to be a girl. Thanks ^^

AWESOME MEEEEEEE: Thanks, glad you like it ^^

AxelThePyromaniac: I love that pairing too, it's so awesome XD

A/N: Told you it was special XD Keep the reviews coming


	58. Theme: Turn

Those who were Forgotten by Walker of Nothing

A/N: So many reviews, here's another one ^^

Pairing: Xion/Xigbar

Theme: Turn

AxelThePyromaniac: Don't judge a book by it's cover XD

xxx

"Ugh, stronger then it looks," Xigbar slide across the slick floor crashing into the wall.

"Xigbar!" Xion raised her Keyblade to deflect the creatures attacks. The two of them were stuck in a maze with all kinds of twists and turns.

"Don't worry about me Poppet," he reloaded his guns and shot arrows that pinged off the creatures skin. The two of them took off running, Xigbar firing off a couple more shots to slow it down.

"That's the same creature that Lexaeus and I found at the Mansion," Xion muttered a spell and and small fireballs shot from her fingertips. They exploded on impact causing the creature to turn and crashed into the wall.

"It's relentless, but let's see how it likes this," The Sharpshooter leaped into the air and fired a row of arrows that penetrated the walls and cause them to collapse on the creature.

"You think it's dead?" The raven haired girl was unsure of what would happen next.

"As if! We need to get out of here, now Poppet," the two of them took the next turn and ran as fast as they could.

Turn. Is it a simple change of direction or something more? Every turn you take changes the path before you. Be careful what turn you take, because once you turn, there's no turning back.

xxx

iAMwhatIamK: Thanks, Glad you like it ^^

AxelThePyromaniac: Yay lol yeah I wanted a more involved group. The Organization is a mystery, it's gotten to the point where getting a heart is hopeless. But thanks to Xion, maybe it won't be helpless.

A/N: I had to do something with this weird theme lol


	59. Theme: Fallen

Those who were Forgotten by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Here's another chapter. Would have had it up sooner, but since I'm questioning my existence I've neglected Fanfiction. Anyway, enough about my unimportant life, I'll try to update faster.

Pairing: Xion/Data Riku

Theme: Fallen

xxx

"What will you do now?" It was a question Xion would rather not hear. She had gone her whole life facing questions and all she wanted to do was to get a an answer for once.

"I'm tired of questions, I don't want questions, I just want answers." The raven haired girl glared at the digital version of someone very familiar.

"Fine. The Organization will fall, and when that happens, so will you and everyone else." That was not what Xion wanted to hear, but the digital version didn't stop there. "Kingdom Heart's will not save you, it's a pointless act of misguided justice." The smirk on his face didn't help thing's, but Xion managed to keep herself calm.

"Your just data, how could you possibly know anything?" The raven haired girl was frustrated, everyone seemed to be working against her and she didn't know why. "You don't have to suffer like we do. You don't have to worry about everyday whether or not you will fade from existence. You don't have to worry because you can be recreated, once we die it's over."

"You are absolutely correct. I will never understand what you forever through, because I am data who has taken life into it's own hands." She suddenly felt guilty about what she said. "I know what you are thinking, but it's my own fault." He starts to laugh as if nothing mattered anymore. "I am a fallen Digital Version that took control because no one could. I fought against evil forces trying to corrupt the data. I didn't fear being eradicated because my existence was to protect the data. Nothing more, nothing less, but you have a reason to live."

"What happens when your job is finished?" Xion already knew the answer, but she wanted to hear it.

"I'll probably be seen as a virus and face immediate eradication. I have two options, give up or fight." If Data could feel emotion, then Xion could have sworn that he was a little sad.

Fallen. Not just what happens when someone falls. Fallen is what it means to have lost everything. An outcast, rejected, banished, not loved, hated, feared, disliked, all of these things. Those who are Fallen know what real pain is. The pain of knowing that even when you do the best, it's never good enough.

xxx

AxelThePyromaniac: Yeah, the "Mystery Creature" makes a appearance again. They'll be alright, trust me ;)

iAMwhatIamK: Good guess, but no. Mazes yes, and they can be annoying.

A/N: Wow, I can't believe I actually finished this one, well anyway review and keep reading ;)


	60. Theme:Bent

Those who were Forgotten by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Sorry for the long update, been depressed, but I'm alive and kicking

Pairing: Xion/Zack Fair

Theme: Bent

xxx

"Whoops," Zack smiled sheepishly as he gazed upon his bent sword. Xion couldn't help laughing as the black haired boy tried in vain to fix the sword.

"They just don't make them like they used to huh?" Xion smiled as Zack banged his bent sword against the street pole trying to fix it.

"Yeah, well these swords were just for training purposes." Giving up he dropped the oddly bent weapon to the ground making a clattering sound. "Then again, they weren't designed for heavy training," laughing at remembering what a friend had warned him about when it came to the basic training swords.

"Well that explains a lot doesn't it?" She playfully punched his arm and the young boy laughed.

"Yeah it does, an old friend warned me about overusing these swords and I think I'll remember that next time I go training." Zack grinned and Xion smiled the two of them trying to figure how they were going to fix that sword.

"Hmm...maybe if I do this," she waved her hand and a small fireball shot out homing in on the sword. The heat began to shape the sword back to it's original form while Zack cast a blizzard spell to cool the metal. "Good as new," Xion handed Zack the newly shaped sword.

"I'll try not to break this one," the black haired boy laughed and Xion smiled.

Bent. When an object is bent beyond it's normal shape or perhaps it is something more? The Soul can be easily bent by the trials around that affect oneself. But, if one can find friend's to help them, them they can bend back to their original form. The only difference is that through their trial they become stronger.

xxx

iAMwhatIamK: Yeah, well, it's what fit the theme. Obviously I already messaged you lol

Guest: Yes Xion does know doesn't she?

A/N: Thanks for your patience and support, I'll try to update more often.


	61. Theme: Music

Those who were Forgotten by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Sorry for such a late reply, but I am so mad and depressed so here is another installment for you

Pairing: Xion/Hurdy

Theme: Music

xxx

The beautiful music filled the air as Xion was one of the many attendees to listen to this Moogle's music. The way it filled the air, it just gave her a sense of calmness, like her worries we're gone.

For such a small Moogle he sure played wonderful music, Xion just assumed Moogle's were shopkeepers. However, the raven haired girl was soon discovering that Moogle's were beyond shop keeping.

After the Moogle finished his wonderful display of musical talent, everyone clapped and dropped some money into his hat.

Xion dropped a rather generous amount and asked, "how did you do that? That was beautiful Mr. uh..."

"Hurdy, I'm Hurdy kupo, the traveling Bard at your service," taking a bow as he introduced himself to the slightly embarrassed Nobody.

"A Bard? That's amazing how you can make such wonderful music Hurdy," Xion smiled as the Moogle tried to deny how amazing his music was.

"Thank you kupo. Music is very important for the soul, it's power even calms the dead kupo." Xion was completely shocked and amazed, the power to calm the dead itself.

"Music really is amazing," the raven haired Nobody was in a daze, music really was tranquil.

"Kupo, it is, the best kupo."

Music. It is the one thing that understands people because it is created from people. It fills our soul and connects our hearts because music is an expression of our muted cries. When no one listens, music always will, because the feelings inside you react to the one thing that connects.

xxx

IAMWhatIamK: Thanks I'm glad you like it :)

A/N: Another theme, anyone knows which series Hurdy is from?


	62. Theme: Madness

Those who were Forgotten by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Sorry for the long update, I'd go on about how life sucks, but I'd rather you read this next chapter.

Pairing: Xion/Mad Hatter

Theme:Madness

AxelThePyromaniac: I probably could write a whole book about little vendettas, I wonder how cool it would be. Thanks :)

xxx

"How can you go through life's madness and not break down?" Xion and the Mad Hatter were having a discussion over tea at one of the Hatter's most famous of places.

"Someone once told me that the best people are mad, I thought that being completely crazy was the key to being free." Taking a moment to sip from his tea before continuing, "I realized that it wasn't being mad that helped me through life, it's that I accepted who I was that helped me."

"What about me? I'm not even a real person, I have no heart and I have no real body, just a sham." Despite feeling down, the raven haired girl took a sip of her tea and found it to be surprisingly well.

"We are crazy and mad in our own way's, but the way to see through the madness, is to accept the madness. Don't shy away from who you are, for you are greater then you know." The Hatter was mad, there was no doubt about that. However, he had a way of making people feel better about themselves, Xion was no exception.

"Thanks Hatter, but this isn't the only reason I've come to have tea with you." The Hatter smiling at her comment, somehow the Hatter had already known what she wanted to talk about.

"I'm assuming you want to talk about the mysterious creature that has made an appearance in the surrounding world's?" Xion's suspicions were right, the Hatter knew more then he let on. Being mad, it was certainly difficult to predict anything the Mad Hatter attempted to do or was thinking.

"So, you've seen it before?"

"Yes, the creature trampled over a whole army of the Red Queens Cards, I'm starting to like it already." Giving a slight grin before taking another sip of tea.

"Do you know anything about it?" The raven haired girl was desperate for any amount of information on the mad creature and it's urge to cause more madness.

"Very little is know, except that it isn't anything anyone has ever encountered. If I had to guess, it's probably a result of a great imbalance in the world's."

Madness. It's what people call mad, it's what people look down upon, but in reality, it is realizing one's true self. It's the one thing that makes you, you.

xxx

DeathOnWings 1203: That is very true, it's the only thing that can truly understand you.

iAMwhatIamK: It's fine, I should just accept that things are never getting better. Correct, he only appears in that game as well as Final Fantasy 12, but you already knew that :-)

AxelThePyromaniac: That is true, music comes from those we least expect, it is the nature of all things after all.

A/N: It's about time I made a pairing with the Mad Hatter in it :-) Also, minus all Author Notes and stuff, the word count is barely under 500 words.


	63. Theme: Shoes

Those who were Forgotten by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Sorry for the late update, I thought something was wrong, but everything is okay. So here's the next theme and interesting pairing.

Pairing: Xion/Xaldin/Luxord/Pete

Theme: Shoes

xxx

"Waddya mean my shoes look funny?" The big cat looked at his shoes as to verify whether or not they were funny looking.

"Your shoes are atrocious, I would never be caught dead wearing such disastrous foot wear." Xion couldn't help but laugh at Xaldin's evaluation of Pete's shoes.

"Hey! Ohh I oughta give you the ol'e one two for that!" Pete started whining and stomping his feet in frustration at Xaldin's offensive, but very true statements about his shoes.

"It looks like our sore acquaintance here has brought down the house," Luxord shielded the group of Nobody's from the falling debris with his oversized cards.

"Yes, it appears this oversized oaf is easily upset, what pathetic emotions that come from the heart." The Whirlwind Lancer shook his head as heopensed a Dark Corridor allowing an exit from the caves that were falling apart.

"..." Xion said nothing, she wasn't sure why the Organization wanted a heart if they would become like Pete. It was just a comment about his shoes...

"We'd best be off Xion, wouldn't want to be stuck with that cat, what unfortunate fortune that would be." Luxord followed Xaldin through the Dark Corridor that swirled in a almost exact oval shape.

Taking one last look at the caves that would soon be no more, who knew shoes could cause so much destruction? It was almost sad if she could actually feel emotion...the raven haired girl followed the other two through the darkness leaving behind the collapsing cave.

Shoes. They are more then just protection for your feet...they are the record of your accomplishments. The writer of your journey, the only piece that will ever understand you because they know what you have done. They are more then just fashion, they are the tome that no one can understand because when the world judges you, they understand you.

xxx

AxelThePyromaniac: Yep, it gets worse definitely worse. Thank you so much, I'm glad you find my fictions amusing :)

A/N: Thank you my dear friends, the world is cruel but Fanfiction is awesome


	64. Theme: High

Those who were Forgotten by Walker of Nothing

A/N: A big thank you to Cloaked Memories for all of her reviews

Pairing: Xion/Xemnas

Theme: High

xxx

"See Kingdom Hearts high into the sky?" Xemnas was showing Xion how complete Kingdom Hearts was.

"Wow...it's really high and not to mention that it's almost complete..." The raven haired girl was in awe of Kingdom Hearts beauty and size. It was high into the sky, the only thing that seemed to light this dark world.

"Yes, child, it won't be long before it's finally complete, all of our hard work will finally pay off..." If Nobody's could feel, then the young Nobody could have sworn she saw a flicker of emotion in the ran skinned Nobody's eyes.

"Yeah...and we can get our hearts back...we can be Somebody again..." Maybe she was just too high up and her mind was playing tricks on her, Nobody's can't feel without a heart.

"Exactly...come, let us alert the others to the recent events..." The two of them fades away into darkness, their hard work finally paying off.

High. How high one can get is up to how hard the one in question work's to reach that hight. How high can you achieve? But know this, the higher you get, the harder you fall, even the mightiest have fallen because of folly.

xxx

Cloaked Memories: Thank you for all your reviews I really appreciate it :-)

A/N: Wow so many reviews and views it's amazing, I'm so honored, thank you everyone.


	65. Theme: Video

Those who were Forgotten by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Over 200 reviews, thanks everyone I appreciate the support.

Pairing: Xion/Lexaeus

Theme: Video

xxx

The two of them were trapped in another dimension, a strange world where the creature waited for them. The same one that had attacked them at the Manor and the same one that attacked them at the maze.

"Lexaeus, it's that creature again..." Xion raised her Keyblade, afraid that it would strike her if the raven haired girl let her guard down.

"Yes...question is why now?" The Silent Hero made a good point as he always did. Why did the creature decide to show up now and what was it's intentions?

The monster of sorts emitted a odd beam of light focused on the floor they were standing on. From the light were various images and pictures as memories flashed through Xion's head

"Too...much..." Falling to her knees, she clutched her head in pain, the memories overloading her brain. Memories long forgotten, but the creatures video of memories and past experiences unlocked her own, memories she had long forgotten.

"Xion, don't let the past define you...it will only ruin you." Brandishing his axe sword, Lexaeus could sense the darkness forming from the evil surrounding them. The Silent Hero had to protect Xion from the darkness, especially with her past trying to destroy her.

"I...make...my...own...future!" Summoning her Keyblade, Xion slashed her key shaped sword destroying the images of the past.

The creature bowed, the light fading from it's eyes as it slowly sank into the floor, leaving the two Nobodies to contemplate on what it revealed to them.

Video. A simple recording? No. It's more then that, it's a record of what you have seen or done. A reminder of what has happened, something that can not be changed, but can be overcame.

xxx

Littleboy 13 thank you for the Author Alert and Author Favorite

Cloaked Memories thank you for the Author Alert, Story Alert and Story Favorite

clouedend thank you for the Author Alert, Story Alert and Story Favorite

the freaxshow thank you for the Author Alert, Author Favorite, Story Alert and Story favorite

Cloaked Memories: Thanks

iAMwhatIamK: Thanks and it's cool I understand, don't worry about it

Kamen Rider Sting: Thanks and sorry I've been busy

the freaxshow: This what I try to do, show the whole character and not just part of them. Yes, it is worth more then heart points ;)

Guest: I know right? Large shoes are weird ;)

AxelThePyromaniac: Don't worry I figured it was you anyway ;)

A/N: Thanks for all the story reviews and favorites and stuff I appreciate it :)


	66. Theme: Demons

Those who were Forgotten by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Another update for you guys :)

Pairing: Xion/Axel/Saix

Theme: Demons

xxx

"Talk about a tough crowd, these guys can't take a joke," the pyromaniac chuckled nervously as he blocked another one of the Demons attacks. Meanwhile, Saix was smashing in several of the odd creatures into the ground as the moon fueled his rage.

Xion was beating back Demons with her Keyblade, trying to at least knock them back. However, the hideous creatures didn't let up, beating their powerful wings, they took to the sky spewing poisonous breath.

"Come on! Are you kidding me?" Axel threw a Chakmra as it knocked a few Demons down, his annoyance evidenced by his tone of voice.

"Axel, don't let their illusions fool you!" The blue-haired Nobody warned Axel right before he was covered in the Demon swarm. Struggling to free himself, the creatures only trapped him further, preventing Saix from moving.

The raven-haired girl was barely holding her own against them, she tried her best, but it was inevitable. The outcome was grim, as shown clearly before them, the trio would most likely perish against a swarm of Demons from beyond the beyond.

_Don't be afraid. _

_Do not fear the darkness...it will guide you..._

_And don't forget...follow what leads you...forever and ever..._

"You...won't...hold...me...!" Gaining inhuman strength from an unknown source, Saix emitted a blue glow blasting back the Demon swarm sending them flying in random directions.

"You doing okay Saix?" Xion had dropped her Keyblade from sheer exhaustion, she could barely stand. The Demons weren't strong alone, but together they were a unstoppable swarm of chaos and destruction.

"Yeah...I'm fine..." His Claymore disappearing, he too, was exhausted from the random appearance of the odd creatures.

"Well, that was weird," that was the understatement of the year, stated by none other then the pyromaniac Nobody himself.

Demons. Are they monsters? Fallen Angels? Or perhaps, referring to the old saying "dealing with your demons" so to speak. Whatever the way you see it, they are certainly not a pleasant group to mess with.

xxx

coolboi 12: Thanks I appreciate it :)

Cloaked Memories: I appreciate the support :)

Oathkeeper 13: Thanks again :)

Freaxshow: Thanks and don't worry, that will be revealed soon enough ;)

Kamen Rider Sting: Thanks and I will get to that when I can :)


End file.
